


La Belle et la Bête

by Shota_Killers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Fairytale, Abusive Grisha, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Rated for Later Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a cursed prince who lived in a castle.  He was doomed to spend the time that the sun was up as a vicious beast.  The enchantress that cursed the prince said, to break the spell, he must be kissed by his true loved by his twenty-first birthday.  As the days grew closer to the prince's birthday, he feared he would never find his true love.  But as fate would have it, it would only take one chance encounter on a cold winter's night for the lovers to find each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Threads of a Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012328) by [luna_trancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy). 



_Once upon a time, there was a prince named Levi.  The prince was very handsome, and women from all across the kingdom of Maria wanted to marry him.  Alas, the prince was in love with a blonde enchantress named Annie._

_But one day, the prince fell out of love with the enchantress, breaking her heart.  As revenge for hurting her, the enchantress cursed the prince so that he would turn into a vicious beast during the time that the sun was up.  The enchantress said that Levi must be kissed by his true love, before his twenty-second year, otherwise he would be cursed forever._

_Out of shame and fear, the prince locked himself into his castle, accompanied by his three closest friends.  The first was Sir Erwin Smith, the wisest warlock of all of Maria.  The second was Knight Mike Zacharius, the bravest knight the prince had ever met.  And the last was Madame Hanji Zoe, the most annoying, but also one of the cleverest doctors the prince knew._

_The prince would lock himself away in his quarters during the day, hiding his curse away from the others.  Soon, they all began to spend their nights awake as if it was day.  The prince feared he would never find his true love, but Madame Hanji reminded him to have faith and be patient and one day his true love would come._

* * *

 

Eren Jaeger jerked awake at the sound of a rooster crowing outside of his bedroom window.  He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.  ‘Why does that bird always insist on waking me up so early?’ he wondered.

Not long after, there was a loud knocking on his door.  Through the wood, his sister Mikasa shouted, “Eren!  It’s time for you to get up!  You and Armin need to leave for the fields any minute now!”

The brunette sighed and sat up.  He ran his hand through his hair, before crawling out of bed and pulling on his farming clothes.  Eren and his best friend, Armin Arlert, both worked as farmers in the nearby fields.  It was a tedious task, but it had to be done and it paid well.

Eren sighed as he realized he was quickly growing out of his shirt, for it was revealing his slim midriff.  ‘Grisha is going to have a fit,’ Eren thought to himself, dreading how his father, Grisha, the town doctor, was going to react to Eren wearing such a short shirt.

The seventeen year old tugged on his thin, patchy jacket, hoping to hide the state of his shirt from Grisha, before heading out into the main room.  Armin was already waiting, sitting on a barrel by the door and happily munching on an apple that Eren assumed had come from Armin’s grandfather’s orchard.

“Morning, Eren!” Armin chimed happily.

Eren smiled and gave Armin a slight wave.  “Good morning, Armin,” he said.  Eren turned to peck his mother, Carla, on the cheek.  “Good morning, Mom.”

Carla beamed and patted Eren on the shoulder.  “Good morning, sweetie.  Did you sleep well?” she asked.

Before Eren could respond, Grisha boomed from the kitchen table, “Eren!  Go change your shirt.  You look like a whore.  It’s disgusting.”

Eren sighed and looked over at his father.  “I’m sorry, Dad,” he muttered.  “I can’t help it.  I’m growing out of my work shirt.  I promise I’ll replace it once I’m paid again.”

Grisha glared at Eren and muttered under his breath, “How did I end up with a whore for a son?  It’s no wonder that Kirstein boy is always going after you with you dressed like that…”

“Grisha!” Carla cried, looking at her husband in shock.  “How could you say that about our son?”

“Well look at him, Carla!” Grisha bellowed, pointing at Eren, who looked ready to punch Grisha in the face.  “Eren’s lucky that Kirstein boy comes from a rich family, otherwise I would disown him for revealing himself to that boy in such a way!”

Eren’s ears were turning bright red.  “I don’t want to marry Jean!” he cried, feeling at if he could spit fire.  Eren gave Armin an apologetic glance, but Armin had seen this happen so many times before, that he wasn’t bothered by it.

Grisha slammed his fist on the table.  “Well too bad!  You’re marrying him so that our family inherits a lot of money.”

Tears pricked at Eren’s eyes as he shouted, “Shut up!  I fucking hate you!  You’ve never cared about me!”

Eren stormed from the house, hauling Armin with him.  The brunette slammed the door behind them.  He could hear Carla yelling at Grisha from inside.  The boys walked in silence, Armin glancing at Eren every so often.

The blonde pulled a shiny red apple from his pocket and handed it to his friend.  Eren glanced over at his friend graciously, before taking the apple and biting into it.  They continued their walk to the fields was silent, save for Eren’s chewing.  It was a peaceful silence, they could hear the birds singing as the small town of Shingashina was just waking up.  Eren was just starting to calm down, until-

“Bonjour!” a cocky  voice that made Eren’s teeth ache rang out.

Eren stopped and glanced over at none other than Jean Kirstein.  “Shut the fuck up,” Eren muttered, before continuing his walk to work.

Armin stopped and gave Jean a curt, “How do you do, Jean?” before rushing after the now bristling brunette that was now a few paces ahead of him.

Eren’s teeth nearly shattered at the force of which he was clenching them when he felt a pinch on his ass.  He spun around to glare at Jean, who was smirking at him.  The emerald eyed boy felt as if he could spit vinegar when Jean ran a seductive hand down Eren’s arm.

“Oh Eren, how rude of you,” Jean hummed, attempting to lace his fingers between Eren’s.  Eren jerked his hand away and Jean let out a laugh.  “Always playing hard to get, aren’t you?  Why can’t you be polite like little Armin.”

The glare Eren was sending at Jean made Armin’s skin crawl.  “You leave him out of this, Jean,” Eren spat.  “You can harass me all you want, but I will be _damned_ if you are going to harass Armin.”

Jean let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Armin’s shoulders.  “Who says I was harassing anyone?” he boasted.  “Am I harassing anyone Armin?”

“Well technically-” Armin began, before he was shoved out of the way by Jean, who began to approach Eren again.

To Eren’s disgust, Jean dropped to his knee and took Eren’s hand in his.  “Eren, won’t you marry me?  You are without a doubt the fairest maiden in all of the land.”

Eren yanked his hand free of Jean’s callused grasp.  “I’d never marry someone like you, Jean,” he growled, before grabbing Armin’s hand and pulling him towards the direction of the farms.  “Do yourself a favor, Jean,” Eren called over his shoulder, “take one of those big hunting guns of your’s and go fuck yourself up the ass with it.”

* * *

 

The sun was setting low over Shingashina as Eren and Armin drug their weary feet back home.  There arms and legs were sore and the dirt under their nails would be stuck there for weeks.  Eren sighed as his home came in to view, perched on top of a hill, overlooking the town.  God knows Grisha was probably waiting in there to give Eren an earful again.

Armin clapped Eren on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.  “Don’t let him get to you, Eren,” he said happily.  “Just wait!  In a few months you’ll be able to move out and he can’t bother you anymore.  You, Mikasa, and I can move to Sina.  Mikasa will be able to join the military, you’ll be able to start your studies, and I can start learning magic!”

Eren smiled weakly and nodded to his friend.  “I am counting down the days, Armin,” he said softly.  “Have a nice night.”

Armin beamed at him.  “Chin up!  Have a nice evening.  Don’t let the bedbugs bite,” he chimed before heading in the direction of his home.

The brunette let his shoulders slump, before continuing his trek home.  It was then that Eren’s friend, Connie Springer bounded up to him.  “Hello, Eren!” he said happily, walking beside Eren.  “On your way home?”

“Hopefully,” Eren muttered.  “God knows Grisha is going to give me what for when I get there though.”

Connie looked at him with curiosity.  “Why would he do that?” he asked.  Eren sighed and straightened up, giving Connie a good view of the state of his shirt.  Connie snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Come on, that’s not that big of a deal.  You can hardly see anything!”

Eren shrugged.  “It’s enough that my dad is willing to call me a whore for wearing it,” he muttered.  “I imagine Jean popped a boner over it as well.”

“Is he still harassing you?” Connie asked.

“Of course he is,” Eren moaned, running a hand down his face.  “That asshole has all but stuck his hand down my pants.  He even grabbed my ass in front of Armin today.  It was so embarrassing!”

Connie sighed and the two boys leaned against a nearby wall.  “I’m sorry about that,” Connie said.  They stood in silence, looking up at the orange and purple sky.  After a moment, Connie murmured, “Don’t let them bother you, Eren.  You’re the type of guy that always surprises people.  I bet one day you’re going to end up king!”

Eren let out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief.  “You’re a madman, Connie Springer,” he said happily.  He sighed and pushed off from the wall.  “I’ll see you later, gotta get home.  Tell Sasha I said hello, okay?”

Connie nodded.  “Of course,” he said with a grin.  “She’ll be happy to hear from you.  See ya later, Eren!”

“Later, Connie!” Eren replied, before continuing his walking home.

A few moments later, Eren approached the front door of his home.  He pushed it open to see Mikasa, still in her shopkeeper’s uniform, making dinner.  Carla was dusting shelves and tidying the home.

Eren smiled at the calming scene.  Coming home to a house that felt full of love instead of the usual hate was something Eren didn’t experience often enough.  “Good afternoon, ladies,” he said cheerily.  “How was work, Mikasa?”

Mikasa glanced over at him and shrugged.  “Pretty normal,” she replied.  “Jean came in and kept asking about you.”

Eren rolled his eyes.  “Of course he was,” he muttered.

“How was your day, love?” Carla asked Eren as he pulled off his jacket.

“Annoying,” Eren replied.  “First there was the thing with Grisha, then Jean harassed Armin and I on our way to work, and I was freezing all day.  It was horrible.”

Carla beamed as she suddenly remembered something.  “Oh!  I picked up something for you whilst I was out shopping today, Eren!” she said happily, rushing to her bedroom to grab whatever it was.

Eren laughed and shook his head.  “Ma, you shouldn’t buy me things,” he said.  “I have a job, if I need something I can buy it on my own.”

“Think of it as a Christmas present,” Carla said, walking out with a short green cloak in her hands.  

Eren admired the fabric and grinned at her.  It was thick and warm.  There was no doubt it would keep him warm during the upcoming winter weather.  “Christmas may be in six weeks, but this is amazing, Mom.  Thank you so much,” he said gratefully.

Carla sighed and glanced over at the table.  “And you’re about to be able to test it out,” she said softly, handing a small package that rest on the table to him.  “Your father needs you to take this to the Franklin house for him.”

Eren looked at her in disbelief.  “But that’s on the other side of the forest!” he argued.  “I won’t be home until well into the night!  Mom you can’t let him make me do that.”

“Eren, please don’t argue with me!” she plead.  “I know it’s going to be dark, just take a lantern with you and try to be quick.  God only knows how your father will react.”

The brunette looked at his mother apologetically and started to fasten the cloak around his shoulders.  “Sorry,” he murmured, tucking the package under his arm. “I’ll get this over to them as soon as possible.”

Carla smiled softly and patted Eren on the top of his head.  “Good lad,” she said.  “Now hurry along and get going.”

Eren nodded quickly before grabbing a lantern off the wall and rushing out the door.  The young man ran through town, trying to get to the Franklin’s as soon as he could.  It was starting to become nippy and Eren was suddenly even more grateful for the warm cloak over his shoulders.

The sun was almost set as Eren reached the forest.  He reached into his pocket to pull out matches and lit his lantern.  Eren held the later up and slowly started to make his way into the woods.  

It was much colder in the woods, and even with the lantern, Eren could hardly see ten feet in front of him.  He shivered and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.  The sound of a wolf howling in the distance made Eren quicken his pace.  He hated the woods at night.  Just the idea of the unknown lurking in the shadows made his skin crawl.

Suddenly, a large black wolf with glowing grey eyes stumbled onto the path ahead of Eren.  The brunette gasped and stopped in his tracks.  He watched the wolf in fear, barely daring to breathe for fear of the animal hearing him.

The wolf let out a pained whimper, before collapsing to the ground.  Eren looked at it in curiosity.  ‘What’s happened to it?’ he wondered.  ‘Has it gotten into a fight with something and been injured?’

Then, the wolf began to transform.  Black fur melted into pale skin and torn clothes.  It began to shrink until a small man, with snow white skin and raven hair laid on the road.

Eren slowly began to approach the man.  “What the fuck…” he said under his breath, holding his lantern above the man to get a better look.  Eren cocked his head and began to crouch down next to him.  ‘He is quite beautiful, if I’m being honest.’

The boy slowly rolled the man onto his back and sat the lantern beside himself.  Eren checked the man’s pulse to find it normal, and checked to make sure the man was breathing fine.  After assessing that the man had no visible injuries, Eren brushed the man’s hair from his face and murmured, “What are you?”

Carefully, Eren sat the man up straight and gathered him into his arms, carrying the small man bridal style.  Eren grabbed the lantern again, before slowly standing up, attempting to keep himself steady.  The boy turned and began to walk back towards home.  He didn’t _want_ to take this man back to Grisha, but he knew he _had_ to.  Eren would just have to suck it up and face the fact that Grisha would likely call him a lazy whore who drags home strays.

All of a sudden, two blonde men appeared out of the forest.  Both had swords strapped at their waists and looked of those who lived in the upper class and never went a night without a meal.  One of them closely resembled someone who would likely be a captain.

“Good evening!” the one who looked like a captain said.  “My name is Sir Erwin Smith of Maria.  It would appear you have helped my traveling partner and I’s friend.  We are forever in your debt.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, he grip tightening slightly on the man in his arms.  He didn’t trust this Sir Erwin person.  Eren nodded to the other man.  “And your traveling partner is?” he asked.

The other man dropped to one knee, catching Eren off guard, and bowed his head.  “Knight Mike Zacharius of Maria, sir,” he said.

“Uh...cool,” Eren said.  He turned his attention back to Sir Erwin.  “You have any identification on you?”

Sir Erwin dug through his long blue jacket, before pulling out a piece of neatly folded paper.  He opened it up and held it out for Eren to read.  Everything _seemed_ to be in order, but like hell if Eren was going to trust them that easily.

Hesitantly, and not feeling very smart about doing it, Eren handed the man in his arms over to Knight Zacharius.  “You’re taking him home, right?” Eren asked.  “He doesn’t seem well.  He needs some sleep.”

Sir Erwin nodded.  “Of course,” he said with a sickeningly charming smile.  The kind of smile that people like Jean use to get into people’s pants.

Eren rubbed his arm nervously.  “Okay,” he murmured.  “Have a nice night then…”

The brunette turned and started walking towards the Franklin house again.  There was no was no way in fuck that Eren was going to give Grisha shouting material.  He was getting this shit to that house.

Without warning, a rag covered in some mystery substance was covered over Eren’s mouth and nose.  Eren gasped for breath and began to struggle and an arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him in place.  His mind began to fog and his vision darkening.  The medicine and lantern slipped from his hands and shattered on the ground.

In his ear, Sir Erwin said lowly, “Prince Levi will be appreciative that you tried to save him, lad.   Although, it is unfortunate that you were to stumble upon him.  I am afraid, knowing what you know, you will not be able to return home.”

Eren began to struggle harder and tried to scream.  His head began to pound and his heart rate elevated.  The boy’s vision became even darker and his body weak.  Not long after, Eren’s body slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of La Belle et la Bête! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did, and I don't usually ask this, but please leave a comment. It really helps me to know if people want me to continue posting this. 
> 
> I have the entire outline written, I am just writing the fic chapter to chapter. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters it will be, but I would expect between eight and twelve. As of right now there are forty scenes in total, so that should at least get this fic to eight chapters.
> 
> If this first chapter does well, I will have chapter two, named "In the Lion's Den", posted by next week. Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope to hear some feedback! Bye!


	2. In The Lion's Den

His body ached and his head pounded.  The light burned his eyes and the cold of the room brought goosebumps to his skin.  Eren’s body shook slightly as he pulled himself from the straw mattress that he was laying on.  

As his eyes adjusted, Eren looked around the cell he was locked in.  It was small, with a window that had bars over it.  Eren was lying on a cot that only had a thin blanket on it.  There was a bucket in the corner, for obvious reasons.

The boy swung his legs over the edge of the cot and shakily hauled himself to his feet.  He wrapped his arms around himself as his body shivered.  Eren spotted his cloak hanging on a peg outside of his cell and glared at it.   Of course it was out of his reach.

Eren turned and walked over to the window, attempting to warm himself in the sun that shone through the iron bars.  It was about noon, and the birds were chirping.  The boy wondered if and when someone would come to check on him.

He couldn’t help but wonder where he was.  From what he could tell, he was in the dungeon of a castle.  If he remembered correctly, the men who took them said they were Sir Erwin and Knight Zacharius, so it would make sense for it to be a castle.  Now it was the question of _who’s_ castle.

Eren didn’t know who the current kings were.  It was never something he bothered remembering, considering he lived in a small town where things like that never came up.  Eren tried to rack his brain for information on who would be keeping him here.  He remembered that Erwin man saying something about a prince, granted, Eren couldn’t remember which fucking prince it was.   

The brunette let out a defeated sigh and sunk down the wall.  He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them.  Tears began to streak down his cheeks.  All he wanted was to go home.  He didn’t ask for something like this to happen.  No one ever does.

* * *

 

It had been hours since Eren woke up.  Night had already fallen, and Eren could hear crickets chirping.  His stomach was far beyond empty.  He had even vomited out of the fear of what these people might do to him.

Soon, a small, petite woman walked into the dungeon.  She wore a long, pale pink, sleeveless dress.  Her long, ginger hair was braided down her back, revealing that she had pointed ears.  It was more than obvious that this woman was an elf, from the eastern country side.

“Good evening,” she said with a warm smile.  Eren noted that the woman was carrying a tray with various breakfast foods on it.  His mouth watered at the sight of fresh bacon and eggs.  “My name is Petra.  Would you care for some breakfast?”

Eren quickly got to his feet and nodded rapidly.  Petra smiled and leaned down the slide the food under the gap between the cell door and the floor.  Eren stooped down to pick up and tray and then sat down on the cot to eat.

“I’m sorry it took so long to get food to you,” Petra said sweetly.  “Everyone in the castle sleeps during the day.  I didn’t even know you were here until just a while ago.  Fortunately, Prince Levi will be down soon enough to show you to your bedroom.  What’s your name?”

The brunette glanced at the woman, before asking, “Eren...When can I leave?”

Petra looked at him sadly, with such pity that it made Eren want to throw something.  “I’m sorry,” she said softly, “but you won’t ever be able to leave.”

Eren felt his eyes sting as he stared down at the food in front of him.  He wasn’t very hungry anymore.

* * *

 

The night drug on.  Eren was wide awake and felt ill.  He had thrown up what little he had eaten after the elf woman left.  Needless to say, his mouth tasted what Eren imagined a horse’s ass tasted like.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he stared out the window at the stars.  He wondered what his family was thinking.  He wondered if they were even looking for him yet, or if Grisha was insisting that Eren would drag himself home one day after he was done being a whore.  Eren was willing to bet on the second one.

Eren was trying to accept the fact that he would probably never see his friends and family again.  He knew that he couldn’t fight off men like Erwin and Mike.  They were much bigger than he was and Eren didn’t know much about fighting to begin with.

The brunette sniffled and wiped the tears off of his cheeks.  “I would rather be married to an asshat like Jean, than be trapped here like some sort of animal,” he murmured pathetically.

At the mention of animals, Eren’s thoughts wandered to this Levi person.  How did he go from a wolf to a human?  Was that even possible?  Eren had never heard of someone being able to do that.  There were elves that could adjust and blend into the wildlife, but that was about it.

Maybe Eren had imagined the entire thing.  This Levi person was probably human the entire time, and Eren’s sleep deprived mind just made him think he saw a wolf.  That was probably more likely.  Grisha worked Eren to death enough that it made sense for Eren to hallucinate.

Eren sniffled again and tried to calm his breathing.  He hoped this was all just some terrible, terrible dream and he would wake up in his warm bed at home.

* * *

 

Back in Shingashina, Carla, Mikasa, and Armin were all sitting around the kitchen table.  Carla’s face was stained with tears.  Mikasa was staring blankly at the table, and had been saying even less that normal.  Armin was jumpy, running to the window every time he heard someone walk by the house, hoping that it was Eren returning home.

Grisha was pacing the room, swearing about what a good for nothing kid Eren was.  “How could he just up and abandon his family?!” Grisha bellowed.  “He probably eloped with some bitch.”

Mikasa shot daggers at her father.  “He was more than likely kidnapped,” she growled.  Carla let out a quiet sob and Armin wrapped his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

Grisha let out a laugh and snarled, “If he did than I hope that he gets what he deserves.  He’s always been a weak boy.”  Armin and Carla looked ready to vomit up their dinner on the table.

There was a sudden knocking on the door.  Armin dashed to the door, nearly tripping on the rug as he yanked the door open.  “ER...en…”  Armin’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized it was only Jean.

“Armin,” Jean greeted.  “Is Eren here?”

Armin shook his head.  “No,” he murmured.

Grisha suddenly shoved Armin out of the way.  “Mr. Kirstein,” he said gruffly.  “Do you happen to know where my son is?”

Jean shook his head slowly.  “I have absolutely no idea.  That’s kind of why I am here.  Why?  Is he missing?”  he asked.

The blonde nodded numbly.  “He went missing when Mr. Jaeger sent him to deliver medicine last night,” he murmured.

Jean put on a sudden show of faux concern.  He walked over and wrapped his arms around Armin, although don’t think Armin missed that Jean has his hands on the blonde’s ass.  “Oh Armin, I’m so sorry,” he purred in Armin’s ear, before pulling away to face the rest of the family.  Armin’s face was bright red from embarrassment.

“You all must be so worried,” Jean continued.  He turned to Grisha.  “I will begin a search immediately for your son, Mr. Jaeger.  Fear not, I will bring Eren home as soon as I can.”

Jean quickly left the house and Armin felt even sicker than before.  The blonde wiped at the tears on his face as he watched Grisha rush after Jean.  “I worry…” Armin said, his voice shaking, “that if Jean finds Eren...Grisha will force Eren to marry Jean…”

* * *

 

The clattering of a door being forcefully opened caused Eren to quickly stand from the cot.  There were footsteps coming down the stone stairs, before the man from the day before, Prince Levi, appeared.  He seemed to be feeling better.  The man looked well rested and had changed in new trousers and a loose white shirt.  Eren couldn’t help but think he looked incredibly sexy.

Eren approached the bars and started to shake them.  “Let me out of here, you short bastard!” he demanded.

The Prince leaned against the wall beside Eren’s cloak and sighed.  “No,” he muttered.  “I’m Prince Levi Ackerman, by the way.  Thanks for asking, asshole.  Now, I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“Why not?!” Eren cried.  He was confused and scared and all he wanted to do was see his mother’s smiling face.

“If I let you go, there would be a chance of you scampering off to your home and telling everyone there about me,” Levi said, flicking a piece of imaginary dust off his shirt.  “You might tell them where I live.  Now, I don’t care if you do that, but my friends Mike and Erwin might have a bit of a problem with that.”

Anger boiled up inside of Eren.  At the top of his voice he yelled, “You could have just knocked me out and left me in the woods!  You didn’t need to kidnap me and rip me away from my fucking home!”

Levi’s eye twitched before he shouted back, “I wish it could be that way!  Really, I do!  I don’t want you here anymore than you want to be here!  You just have to get over it and accept that this is your new life!”

“I will starve to death before I ever accept that I have to live here,” Eren spat.

The prince glared at Eren.  “Do what you want, brat,” he muttered, before turning and thundering back up the stairs.  He slammed the door shut with such a force that it made Eren flinch, before sinking down onto the floor and letting out a sob.

Not only had he been kidnapped, he had been kidnapped by someone even worse than Jean.  Eren felt as if he could curl up and die right then and there.

* * *

 

Eren spent several days in the dungeon.  He had barely been sleeping, because his body wasn’t used to sleeping during the day, and he wasn’t exactly going to sleep when his captors were up and moving.  Everything he ate he inevitably vomited up, from nerves and not trusting these people at all.  Just to make matters worse, he refused to speak to anyone that came downstairs to talk to him.

On his fifth day of being locked up, Petra came down to attempt to convince his to cooperate.  “At least let our doctor look you over,” he plead.  “You’re becoming deathly ill, Eren.  Levi told me you said you would rather die, but please don’t do this to yourself.  You’ll grow to love the castle if you give it a try.”

“I will die before I get help from anyone here,” Eren rasped.  His stomach ached and his head pounded.  He probably should see this doctor, but he was far too stubborn to give in that easily.

Petra sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes trained on the floor.  “I had the same mindset when I was first brought here,” she murmured.  “When I was kidnapped, I was nineteen. I had been hunting with my tribe, but I got lost.  Whilst I was looking for my tribe, I came across a large black dog.  Foolishly, I shot it with my bow.  That’s when Erwin jumped me and knocked me out, just like he did to you.”

Tears slipped down Petra’s cheeks as she looked up at Eren.  “You and I are the same, Eren.  Just please, accept that this is how it is going to be for now.  The sooner you do that is the sooner you are trusted.  I promise you, your life here will be so much easier.”

The brunette let out a defeated sighed and slowly sat up.  He looked at Petra sadly and nodded.  “Alright,” he murmured.  “Alright Petra...you win.  Please get me out of here.”

Petra gave Eren a teary smile, then rushed to unlock the cell.  She wrapped Eren’s cloak around his shoulders, before leading his out of the dungeons.

The castle was stunning.  The ceilings were tall and the windows were made of stained glass.  Even though the walls and floors were all the same dark stone, it still felt warm due to the sconces with lit candles gave the castle a soft glow to it.

“It’s beautiful,” Eren said breathlessly.

Petra grinned and nodded happily as she lead Eren down the hall.  “Prince Levi takes great pride in it,” she said happily.  As they started walking down a hallway, Petra said, “This is where everyone who isn’t the Prince lives.  You aren’t allowed in anyone’s quarters without permission, okay?

Eren nodded and Petra continued, “The front doors are enchanted, so you can’t leave without an escort.  You can go anywhere in the castle and the garden though, just as long as you stay out of the Prince’s quarters.”

“So this is basically a giant prison then,” Eren muttered.

Petra gave a weary nodded.  “Yes, it is.  The prince does his best to keep it feeling like a home though,” she explained.  The duo approached a large set of oak doors.  “This is your room!”

After an encouraging motion from Petra, Eren pushed open the doors.  His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the stunning bedroom.  The walls were a dazzling emerald that contrasted against the dark wood floors.  A large four poster bed, with warm looking white linens draped across it, stood in the middle of the room.  There was a mirror hanging above a marble fireplace, and a wardrobe stood against the wall.

“God…” Eren said breathlessly.  “It’s really beautiful, Miss Petra.  I don’t know what to say.”

Petra looked at Eren sadly.  “You’re being held here against your will, Eren,” she murmured.  “The least we can do is give you a proper place to stay.”

* * *

 

In the kitchen, Prince Levi and Madame Hanji were having an argument.  “You should invite him to dinner!” Hanji said excitedly.

Levi shot a glare at the woman.  “Shut up, shitty four eyes,” he muttered.  “I’m not asking that brat to dinner.”

Hanji let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down onto the kitchen counter.  Levi’s eye twitched, but Hanji ignored it.  “Oh come on, Prince Shortstack!” she moaned.  “You’re keeping him here, you might as well ask him to dinner to welcome him!”

The look Levi gave her would have terrified a normal person, but it rolled right off Hanji.  “You know damn well, shithead, that I don’t take people!  I would never do that!” he snarled.  “Besides...he probably wants nothing to do with me.”

Hanji nodded as she bit into an apple.  “I completely agree that he wants nothing to do with you,” she said, “and he probably will hate you and the rest of us for a very long time, but you still have to be polite for once in your life, you stubborn little man.”

“I am perfectly fucking polite,” Levi muttered.

Hanji rolled her eyes and sighed, “Sure you are.  Seriously though, you need to ask him.  You didn’t ask Petra and that was a dick move.”

“She shot me!” Levi shouted.

Hanji shrugged.  “Hey, shit happens.”

Levi let out a groan and nodded reluctantly.  “Yeah...fine whatever.  I’ll ask the brat.  You and Mike are on kitchen duty then.”  Hanji beamed nodded so quickly that her ponytail smacked her in the face.  Levi rolled his eyes as Hanji dashed off to find Mike.  “Dumbass,” hu muttered, before stalking off to find Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave the fic kudos on chapter one! It really means a lot to me to know that you enjoy it.
> 
> Yes, I realize that, in Thread of a Fairy Tale, Petra is also a mythical creature. I just adore the idea of an elf Petra. I really hope that doesn't make this fic too similar to ToaFT...
> 
> Please comment down bellow if you enjoyed this fic. Any criticism is acceptable (and frankly wanted).
> 
> Thanks! <3


	3. Breaking Down the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay between chapters! I feel really bad about it. This was a pretty difficult chapter to write, primarily because of how long it is. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, follow my Twitter (@shota_killers). That way you can know my progress with chapters and when I update!

After learning from Petra that Eren had already been taken to his bedroom, Levi approached the doors with hesitation.  He knew Eren would yell.  They always yelled.  Some had even tried to punch Levi in the face.  The ones that resorted to physical violence always wound up turned into chipped tea cups.  Erwin had quite the collection and it made Levi sick.

Just the thought of Erwin having a collection of humans made Levi want to throw something or yell.  He resented Erwin for doing this to people.  It wasn’t right.  It wasn’t human.  Sometimes Levi wished he had never met the warlock.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Levi banged on the door.  “Brat!” he shouted through the heavy wood.  “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“No!” Eren shouted through the door.  “Stay away from me!”

Frustrated at the little shit’s stubbornness, Levi tried again, “Have dinner with me, brat.”

Levi heard Eren let out an annoyed whine before shouting again, “I said no, asshole!  Just leave me alone!”

The prince shook his head in disbelief.  “Come on, just have dinner with me!” he persisted.  “It’s not going to kill you!”

Levi heard Eren storm to the door, before it was flung open.  With a cracking voice, an incredibly distraught looking Eren shouted, “As if kidnapping me away from the people I love, just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, wasn’t already bad enough, now you’re harassing me!  Just leave me alone, for fuck’s sake!  I want nothing to do with you!”  The door was slammed shut again, before Levi heard Eren sobbing hysterically.

Suddenly, Levi felt incredibly guilty.  Sure it wasn’t his fault that Eren was here, but he should have taken into account that Eren would be incredibly upset.  With a heavy heart, Levi silently pushed open the door to see Eren curled up in bed and sobbing.

Levi slipped into the room and silently closed the door behind him.  He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, his back to Eren.  Eren’s crying softened when he felt the bed shift under Levi’s weight.  “Listen,” Levi murmured, “I get that you don’t want to be here.  Even I don’t want to fucking be here.  I also get that you want to be with your family, again so do I.

“I don’t choose to keep people here, Eren.  Fuck, this would never have happened if it was my choice...but it isn’t.  Mike and Erwin do it, because they think they are keeping me safe.  It’s so fucking messed up and I despise it.

“One time we let someone go, they brought their men and attempted to kill me.  That’s when Mike and Erwin made the call to start keeping people who see me.” Levi let out a bitter, humorless laugh.  “Goddammit...the irony is that I really just want to die.”

Levi glanced over his shoulder at Eren. He had stopped crying and was lying completely still.  “I don’t want to be here, Eren.  I don’t want to be on this fucking earth anymore.  My friends would never let that happen though…”

The prince let out a long sigh and put his head in his hands.  “I want us to get along, Eren.  Life will be so much fucking simpler if we do.  I don’t want you to resent me...I can’t make this go away.”

Upon realizing that Eren didn’t intend to respond to him, Levi slowly rose to his feet.    He looked down at the curled up boy with pity.  “My offer for dinner still stands,” the prince said quietly.  “Dining room is down the hall turn right, third door on your left.  There are some clothes in the wardrobe if you want something clean to wear.”

After one last glance at the brat, Levi quickly left the room and headed to the dining room.  He felt guilty, which was ridiculous because none of this was his fault.  Levi pushed open the door to the dining room and walked inside.  The cursed prince dropped into his chair and stared at the door.  He would wait all night if that’s what it took.

* * *

 

Eren’s eyes stung and his throat hurt.  He wiped the tears off of his cheeks and slowly sat up.  The words Levi had said to him played over in his mind.   _I don’t choose to keep people here...the irony is that I really just want to die...I don’t want you to resent me…_   

Tears of confusion and fear poured down Eren’s cheeks as he cried silently.  He didn’t know what to do anymore.  Levi seemed so sincere, but Eren didn’t know if he could trust the man.  Everything hurt and Eren wanted to go home to his family.  

On shaky legs, Eren climbed off the bed and stumbled over to the mirror.  He looked like absolutely hell.  His hair was a mess and his face seemed significantly thinner.  Eren noted that his eyes also looked glazed over, any happy spark in his eyes that he once had was long since gone.

Knowing he would regret it later, Eren shuffled to the wardrobe and picked out some new clothes.  He finally settled on a loose, scarlet shirt, black trousers, and black boots.  The boy quickly changed clothes and walked over to the mirror to tidy his hair and make sure he looked presentable.

“Dining with a prince…” Eren murmured.  “I get kidnapped and suddenly I am living a life of luxury...to an extent...and I am dining with royalty.  Fuck my life.”

With another heavy sigh, Eren adjusted his shirt and stepped out of his room.  Nervously, he walked down the hall and followed Levi’s directions to the dining room.  Eren stood outside the doors and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.  He couldn’t help but note how big the doors were.  Like...excessively big.

“Is he compensating for something?” Eren wondered aloud.

Eren snorted and a smirk grew across his face.  He shook his head in disbelief, before pushing open the door.  Levi rose from his seat and approached Eren.  It took all of Eren’s strength not to giggle at how short the prince was.

‘So he is compensating for something,’ Eren snickered to himself.

Levi held out his hand and said, “Nice to meet with you properly.”

Eren nodded and shook Levi’s hand.  He noted that the shorter had a very firm hand shake.  Eren couldn’t help but wonder, ‘What else those hands could-wait...no, no...what the fuck is wrong with me?’

“It’s nice to meet with you as well, your highness,” Eren said politely as he retracted his hand from Levi’s.

The prince waved off the comment.  “Call me Levi,” he said.  Levi motioned to an empty chair at the end of the table.  “Please, have a seat, Eren.”

Levi walked over and sat at his spot, whilst Eren looked from the seat Levi had motioned to and the prince in disbelief.  “Wait…” Eren said slowly.  “So you’re telling me that I am supposed to sit on the other side of the room?”

The prince nodded.  “Yes, that is how it is usually done,” he said.

“Well that’s just stupid,” Eren said, before taking the seat right beside Levi.  “It’s bullshit that I should sit so far away.  I won’t be able to hear a damn word you say.”

A smirk creeped across Levi’s face and he shook his head in disbelief.  “Whatever you want, brat,” he muttered.  

Eren smiled triumphantly, then realized it was the first time he had smiled since his kidnapping.  He looked over at Levi shyly and said, “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

Levi raised an eyebrow.  “Did I mean what?” he asked.  “I said a lot of things, and I most likely meant all of them, I’m just curious as to what you’re referring to.”

“When you said you wanted us to be friends,” Eren elaborated.

A look of recognition grew across Levi’s face and he nodded.  “Yes, of course.  I don’t want you living here and resenting me, Eren.  That’s the last thing I want.”

Eren’s face softened.  “Of course.”

“Well!” Levi said suddenly.  “I’ll go tell Hanji and Mike to bring dinner in.”

The brunette shifted awkwardly, before looking down at the table.  The absolute last person he wanted to see was Mike Zacharius.  Eren was finally warming up to Levi, seeing Mike would probably just ruin it all.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and Eren looked up to see Levi looking down at him.  “I’ll just tell Petra and Hanji, okay?” he suggested.  “I realize now that you probably don’t want to see Mike.  I understand that.”

Eren gave the prince a grateful look, and watched as he walked out to find the ladies of the castle.  The brunette let out a long sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.  Eren felt sick again, but he knew he had to push on, for Levi’s sake.

_For Levi’s sake..._ when had the prince become someone that Eren cared for?  Eren cared for Petra.  The elf had been nothing but kind to him and treated him like family, but Prince Levi…  Maybe it was because Eren was beginning to believe that the prince really did have nothing to do with the kidnapping.  Or maybe Eren was developing feelings for- no... he was just beginning to believe the prince.

The prince and the ladies of the castle soon returned.  Eren and Levi thanked them for dinner, and the two young men were soon left to each other.  Conversation was simple.  Levi asked how Eren was feeling, and how he enjoyed his room; to which Eren replied that he wasn’t okay, but he was better, and he enjoyed his room quite a lot.

Suddenly, the prince asked, “What is your home like?”

A sad smile grew across Eren’s face as he poked at the food on his plate with his fork.  “Beautiful.  I live in Shingashina with my mom, dad, and sister, Mikasa.  I work at a farm with my best friend Armin…” A look of distaste grew across Eren’s face.  “The only down side is this douchebag called Jean.”

Levi glanced over at the boy.  “And why is he a douchebag?” he asked curiously.

Eren’s brow furrowed.  “He sexually harasses me and Armin-”

“Armin and I,” Levi corrected.

The brunette let out a sigh and continued, “He sexually harasses _Armin and I_.  Not to mention he is constantly proposing to me.  It’s disgusting.  God knows what he’s doing to Armin, now that I’m gone.  It makes me want to be sick to think that Armin is left defenseless with Jean.”

Levi shrugged.  “I’m not going to lie and say I understand, because I fuckin’ don’t.  Although… I can relate.  The enchantress that cursed me, she enjoyed poking her nose where it didn’t belong.  Fuck, she grabbed my ass in front of my father so many times that I could have died from embarrassment.”

Eren snickered and shook his head, then he suddenly turned seriously.  “Prince Levi-”

“Just Levi, brat.”

Eren sighed and kept talking, “Would it upset you if...if I asked about your curse?”

Levi tensed for a moment, before his shoulders relaxed and he murmured, “I suppose you to deserve to know…  I was cursed when I was seventeen.  My ex-girlfriend, Annie, an enchantress, was upset when I broke it off with her.  So, as an act of revenge, so to speak, she turned me into a beast during the day.  I have to…” The prince cringed and shook his head.  “Ugh, I have to kiss my fucking true love by the twenty-first birthday to break the curse.”

“H-how old are you now?” Eren asked timidly, scared he would anger the man further.

Levi shook his head and laughed bitterly.  “Twenty.  My birthday isn’t too far away either… I’m fucked.”

Eren looked at the man with empathy.  “Let’s talk about something different!” he said with a chipper attitude.  “You know about my life, so how was your childhood?  And what’s it like being a prince?”

The prince glanced at Eren and said, “I grew up close to my father.  He would spend most, if not all, of his free time with me.  Even though I am a prince, I had a fairly normal childhood.  Mike is one of my closest friends, then he went to train for his knighthood when he was sixteen, leaving me to myself.

“I grew up reading and studying.  Nothing special really.  Just as normal of a childhood that a prince can have, I guess.”

The brunette nodded slowly.  “So you’ve known Mike for a long time?” he asked carefully.

Levi rolled his eyes.  “That’s what I said, brat,” he muttered.

Eren’s hands began to fidget under the table.  “Uh...umm...yeah, so, h-how do you feel about the fact that Mike and Erwin take people?” he asked.

“I hate it,” Levi answered sharply.  “It infuriates me that they have the audacity to do things like that.”

Eren looked up at Levi.  “Is there anyway to get them to stop?” he murmured.

Levi turned in his seat so that he was fully facing Eren.  “Of course not.  When I become a wolf, I am a whole other creature.  They can literally can do anything they damn well please when I am a wolf.”

“Well why don’t you just release the people _yourself_?” Eren asked desperately.  “Surely you can!  You’re the prince of Maria for crying out loud!”

A loud groan escaped the prince’s lips and he ran a hand down his face.  “There is an enchantment on the doors, dumbass.  Surely Petra told you that.”

Eren nodded softly, before returning to his meal.  It was quite delicious.  There was a juicy roast, steaming mashed potatoes, and a side of green beans.  Eren hadn’t had something this good in ages.

“Are you afraid your curse will never be broken?” Eren asked suddenly.

Levi glanced up at him, before looking back at his plate.  “No,” he asked with a deadpanned look on his face.  “If it isn’t broken, I’ll kill myself.  That way I never have to suffer again.”

Tears started the pool in Eren’s eyes.  “That’s terrible!” he cried out.  “No one should have to think like that!”

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes.  “It’s not like it _matters_ , Eren.  I’m not a person, I’m a monster.”

“That’s bullshit!”  the brunette snapped.  “A monster wouldn’t have said the things you said earlier.  A monster wouldn’t have tried to comfort me when I was crying and scared.  A monster would want to keep me here and be happy to see me trapped!  You are anything but a monster!”

The prince didn’t reply, he merely continued to stare down at the food on his plate.  Eren wiped the tears off his cheeks and continued his meal.  Why did he have to start crying?  God he was such an embarrassment.  Hopefully the prince wouldn’t hate him too much after this.

* * *

 

Eren woke up the next day, feeling numb and shameful.  He was still embarrassed over how he reacted to what Levi said the night before, but he couldn’t stand that the prince thought that way.  Sure, Levi was sort of a dick, but when it boiled down to it, Eren could see that Levi was a good person.

A sudden croaking next to him startled Eren.  He sat straight up to see a frog perched on the pillow beside him.  “Ugh, gross,” Eren muttered.

“Well you aren’t so pleasant to look at either,” the frog said.

Eren let out a shriek, before falling onto the floor in a mess of pillows and blanket.  The brunette untangled himself from the covers and quickly got to his feet.  He grabbed a candlestick off the bedside table and pointed it at the frog.  “Stay back!  I’ll smack you!” he shouted.

“Oh honestly,” the frog sighed.  “You live in a castle owned by a man who turns into a wolf during the day, but, oh god, one look at a talking frog and you’re a screaming little girl.  My name is Prince Eld Jinn, just so you know.”

Eren nodded slowly.  “Nice to meet you,” he said cautiously.  “I’m Eren Jaeger.  So...uh...are you aware that you’re a frog?”

Eld let out another sigh.  “Yes, unfortunately, I am.  I was turned into a frog by a witch who thought I was a bit too obnoxious towards my servants.  Miss Petra found me and brought me in.”

“Jesus, what is it with fucking witches and princes?” Eren asked, before gently picking Eld up and setting him on his shoulder.  “Come on, you, let’s go grab some breakfast.”

* * *

 

As Eren and Eld were sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and toast (for Eren) and crickets (for Eld), Prince Levi walked into the room.  Levi sat down in the seat next to Eren and said, “Come for a walk with me.”

Eren swallowed his food and said sleepily, “Okay, but why?  I’ve only just gotten up.”

“Because I want you to come on a walk with me.”  Levi glanced over at Eld.  “How’s it going, Eld?”

“Well,” Eld replied, “your little boy toy here threatened me with a candlestick.”

Eren made squawking noise.  “I-I’m not his boy toy!” he cried.

Levi snorted and shook his head in disbelief.  “You seriously threatened him with a candlestick...I’m not surprised.  Anyway, we’ve been trying to turn Eld back into a human for almost a year now.  Nothing has worked.”

“I keep telling him that only a kiss from a princess will work,” Eld explained.

Eren sighed and shook his head.  “Witches have a thing for kissing too, huh?” he asked.

Levi rolled his eyes.  “Shut up, brat,” he muttered.

“Well...do you know where to find a princess?” Eren asked.

Levi snorted.  “You mean besides yourself?”

A scarlet blush grew across Eren’s cheeks and he whined, “Shut up!  I’m not a girl.”  Eld started to cackle madly.

“I’ve never met one self respecting princess that would ever kiss a frog.  Sorry, Eld, but you’re just as fucked as I am,” Levi muttered bitterly.

A sudden sadness spread through Eren again as he stared down at the table.  He decided it was probably not a good idea to reply, for fear he would offended the two cursed princes.

* * *

 

The full moon was bright and lit up the castle garden.  Under it’s light, strode Eren and Levi, bundled up in their cloaks and warmer clothes for the upcoming winter weather.  The slight wind was nippy, and it was just cold enough that the two young men could see their breath.

“You’re castle is absolutely stunning,” Eren complimented, looking up at the grand castle, the stain glass windows glowing from the inside.  “Thank you for such a lovely room, again.  I haven’t sleep that well in a long time.”

A fond smile grew across the prince’s face.  “You’re very welcome, brat.  It’s my pleasure.  As for the castle, I inherited from my father, after he died.”

Curiosity burned inside Eren as he asked, “W-What happened to your parents, Levi?”

As they began to walk through the intricate flower garden, Levi explained, “My mother passed during childbirth, and my father of old age when I was sixteen.  Sometimes I wish my father was here...having his support would make this curse fuckery a lot easier.”

Sadness and sorrow grew across the prince’s face, and Eren’s heart dropped.  “I’m sorry for asking,” he said quickly.

Levi waved the comment off.  “Stop apologizing, brat,” he muttered.  “No one can do anything about it anyway.  They’re long gone.”

Eren and Levi continued their walk in silence.  Eren couldn’t help but feel guilty.  He shouldn’t have asked about something so personal.  For fuck’s sake!  They barely even knew each other.

A soft sniffling noise caught Eren’s attention.  He looked over to see Levi with his head tucked down, avoiding Eren’s gaze.  Eren hesitated, not sure what to do, before he decided, ‘Fuck it,’ and pulled Levi into a hug.

“It’s okay,” Eren murmured softly. “You can cry.  I can only imagine how you feel.  It must feel like hell rests on your shoulders.”

Levi’s arms wrapped themselves loosely around Eren’s waist.  Eren could feel Levi’s tears seeping through his shirt. “Why are you being nice to me?” the prince sniffled pitifully.

Eren sighed and rested his chin on the top of Levi’s head.  “Because I get it now...you’re just as scared as I am.  No one deserves to be alone when they're hurting.”

“Thank you, Eren,” the cursed prince murmured.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering how many people caught my Naruto reference... 
> 
> Thank you to all of my lovely commenters! I still am amazed and in awe over the fact that luna_trancy commented and read my fic! 
> 
> This was primarily an Ereri chapter, although we get more of Hanji in the next chapter (An Escape Within Fiction), and we get to learn just how well Jean's little search for Eren has been going.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this update! Again, please follow my Twitter (@shota_killers) for updates!


	4. An Escape Within Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, it's been a hectic week, and I wish I could be sleeping right now, but I knew I had to get this up, regardless of the fact that it's my birthday and it is 1 AM. This is a short chapter, so it makes me feel worse that you all had to wait so long for it, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I also apologize if the quality of my work is not the best in this chapter. I wrote it all on my laptop, but had to edit from my phone. Please forgive me for that.
> 
> You're all so kind and helpful and I really do not deserve it. You guys make this worth while, even though I sometimes think I should just take the fic down and scrap the idea. So thank you all so, so much for all the love you give this fic.
> 
> Please, enjoy chapter four of La Belle et la Bête, An Escape Within Fiction.

A few days later, Eren found himself walking the halls with Madame Hanji. Well, Eren walked, Hanji more skipped, bounced even! Eren found it all incredibly amusing. The reason they were walking the halls was because Hanji wanted to show Eren something that was quote unquote “ridiculously amazing”.

Soon they came to a large set of wooden doors, not quite as large as the doors to the dining room, but still just as grand. Hanji beamed over at Eren, before pushing the doors open. A smile of amazement and disbelief grew across Eren’s face.

On the other side of the doors was a grand library. The ceilings were at a staggering height, Eren gathered that they had to be at least twenty-five feet up. Bookcases made of the finest mahogany stretched to the ceiling, stuffed with scrolls and leather bound books. It baffled Eren that such an amazing place existed.

“I like to spend my free time in here, reading and studying,” Hanji mused. “It’s a good way to pass the time.”

Eren turned to face the bespectacled woman. “This is absolutely amazing,” he said in awe. “I can’t believe I hadn’t found it yet.”

Hanji grinned and motioned for Eren to follow. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet. Follow me!”

The emerald eyed boy followed after the skipping woman ahead of him, his eyes skimming the spines of various books as he passed. Suddenly, he slammed into somthing large and heavy. Eren fell to the floor, on his ass, and looked up at what he had run into with a scowl on his face. His scowl deepened as he realized just who it was.

Sir Erwin Smith put on the utmost charming facade, and said with the politest smile, “My apologies, Mr. Jaeger.” He held out his hand to help Eren up. “I didn’t see you there. I suppose I was too lost in my thoughts to even notice.”

Eren felt sick. He actually wanted to vomit at the sight of the man. Erwin seemed normal. He seemed like someone you could trust; but Eren knew better now. Eren could see past the charming exterior to the selfish man inside, who didn’t care who his decisions affected, just as long as Levi was alive.

He shouldn’t trust anyone here, Eren realized. He shouldn’t trust Erwin or Mike or Hanji, although he believed he was safe in trusting Petra. Then Eren realized, that also meant he shouldn’t trust Levi. Someone he felt he was growing close to, a person he could call a friend. Levi had seen Eren with his walls down, and, in return, Levi let his walls down for Eren. It pained Eren to open his eyes and realize that it didn’t mean he should trust the man.

The brunette got to his feet, blatantly ignoring Erwin’s out stretched hand. Annoyance flashed in Erwin’s eyes, before he shrugged and lowered his hand. Eren shuffled a bit so that he was closer to Hanji, afraid of the blonde and what he may or may not do.

“What are you doing in here, Erwin?” Hanji asked. “It’s not like you to come to the library.”

Erwin let out a warm chuckle and nodded from where he had come from. “Just doing some studying,” he replied. “Are you going to show Eren the sitting area?”

Eren raised a sceptical eyebrow and turned to face Hanji. The bespectacled woman nodded slowly and crossed her arms. “I was thinking about it,” she said calmly.

“I will leave you to it then,” Erwin said, before turning and leaving them alone.

Eren let out a shiver and closed his eyes. “Come on,” he heard Hanji say softly as she tugged on Eren’s sleeve. The brunette’s eyes snapped open and he looked at the woman in fear and worry. “C-can...can I trust Levi?” he asked. “Because I don’t feel like I can trust anyone.”

Hanji shrugged and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “You can, but you shouldn’t. I mean...you can trust Petra, she’s in the exact same position as you are, and I know she wants the best for you, so yeah, trust her,” Hanji explained. “You shouldn’t trust Mike or Erwin...or even me for that matter.”

A soft smile grew across Hanji’s face. “As far as Levi goes… I hope you trust him, because he worries so much for you. He’s afraid you’ll hate your life, or that you’ll hurt yourself out of sadness. I’ve never seen Levi care about someone in a long time.”

“Thank you…” Eren murmured.

Hanji began to lead Eren through the library again, navigating the maze of selves, deeper and deeper into the unknown. Soon, they came to an opening, and if Eren thought the rest of the library was beautiful, he hadn’t seen anything yet.

The sitting area was like something you’d see in a painting. Ceiling to floor bay windows gave a stunning view of the wilderness below that stretched on for as far as the eye could see. There was a large mahogany table and chairs to sit and read at, and a plush red sofa faced the windows. It was beautiful, but at the same time, it made Eren incredibly sad.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he turned to Hanji. “It just dawned on me how far from home I am,” he said, his voice raspy and shaky, “and that I’ll probably never see my family again.”

Hanji pulled Eren into a hug without a second thought. “It’s going to be okay, Eren,” she said. “You’re going to love it here one day, save for the fact that Mike and Erwin are here.”

“Why do they take people?!” Eren cried. “They know Levi hates it, so why do they do something so terrible?”

Hanji felt herself choke up as she murmured, “Because they feel like they’re doing the right thing.”

Eren began to sob, his body shaking and his eyes burning with tears. He didn’t notice Levi enter the sitting area. He didn’t notice when Hanji pulled away and Levi took her place. Eren did notice, however, when the feeling of Levi’s arms wrapped around him, and the prince’s scent engulfed his senses. His shaking lessened and he wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter man.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked after Eren had stopped crying.

Eren shook his head and pressed his face into Levi’s shoulder. “No,” he whispered. “I’m very, very sad," he gritted his teeth and managed to add, “and I don’t know what to do,” before he began to sob again.

Levi’s heart clenched and pulled Eren down to sit on the sofa, setting the book he had been reading beside them. “I’m so sorry Eren,” he replied as the bruntette sobbed into his chest. Levi could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. “I wish I could send you home to your family right now. I wish I could wipe this all from your memory and send you home. You’d never have to remember meeting Mike or Erwin, Hanji or Petra, or even me. You could be happy.”

Eren tensed at the mention of Levi wishing he could wipe himself from Eren’s memory. His tears suddenly stopped again and he pulled away to look at the raven. “Don’t say that,” he murmured, his lower lip quivering. “I don’t want to forget.”

The raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Eren in disbelief. “Are you stupid, brat? All this crying hasn’t made you lose brain cells has it? Why would you want to remember this hell?”

A chuckle escaped Eren as he wiped the tears form his face. “No, moron, I don’t want to forget you,” he explained.

Confusion spread across Levi’s face. “Me? Why would you want to remember me? I caused this mess in the first place!” he exclaimed.

“Because you’re my friend,” Eren said so softly, that Levi was grateful for the silence so that he could hear the words.

Levi used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears from Eren’s cheeks as he held the brunette’s head in his hands. “You’re my friend too, brat,” he replied.

Eren’s eyes slipped shut and smiled as he leaned forward slightly, so that he could rub his nose against Levi’s. Levi let his eyes close as he returned the affection. He wanted to kiss the boy desperately, but didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

“Do you believe in happily ever after?” Eren asked suddenly.

Levi’s eyes opened to meet the brilliant green ones. “I don’t know,” he replied, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing Eren’s cheek. “I think that the future is our own, and we control whether or not we are happy in the end.” Deep in the woods, Jean and several men from Shingashina were trekking through the vast wilderness, on their search for Eren.

* * *

 

Jean had had his men hunting for his, or he believed to be his, soon-to-be non stop.

“Sir!” one of his men, Reiner, called out. “I would advise that we head west! Any further north and we will be in the mountains!”Jean nodded. “I agree. Onwards, men! To the west!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the next week to week and a half, everything I will be posting will be one shots. I just don't want to get sick of this, and then completely stop posting all together. Therefore, I am going on a bit of a hiatus, just to recharge. Expect chapter 5 towards the end of the month. 
> 
> Sorry to anyone who is disappointed. I just feel this is best for me so that I can produce the best quality of content.


	5. Requited Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I promised it would be up by the end of the month! Sorry for the wait guys, but I really needed to recharge; but you will be happy to know that I am back and ready to write! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.

Snow fell softly upon the castle grounds.  It was already halfway through December, Eren gathered, as he wandered the halls of the castle.  Sun shone through the windows, making the castle seem cheery and welcoming.  The brunette hadn’t been able to sleep.   

Lately, his mind had constantly been on Levi.  He couldn’t seem to keep the cursed prince out of his head anymore.  If Eren’s mind was like a castle, Levi currently occupied a spot in every room.

Eren approached a large window and looked out onto the garden.  He noticed small birds hopping amongst the snow, attempting to find any sign of food.  His heart felt for the birds, so in a quickly made decision, Eren, with a large grin on his face, sprinted to his bedroom.  He rifled through his wardrobe until he found his clock and some warmer clothes.

Once he was changed and bundled up, the young man made his way to the kitchens.  He began pilfering through the cupboards, until he finally found what he was looking for.  With a triumphant smile on his face, Eren pulled out a bag of seeds and tucked them under his arm.  He adjusted the red scarf around his neck, before making his way out to the garden.

Slowly, as to not disturb the small flock of robins, Eren approached the birds.    
“Here you go, little guys,” he murmured, softly tossing a handful of seeds to the birds.  “You all must be pretty hungry.  Go ahead, eat up!”

A warm smile spread across Eren’s face, and happiness danced in his eyes.  He silently wished that the dear prince could come out and enjoy the day.  Eren found it incredibly unfair that anyone would have to miss out on such a lovely winter afternoon.  Even worse, Eren couldn’t imagine going without the sun on his skin for so long.  He didn’t know how Levi could bare it.

“Dog pile on Eren!” someone suddenly exclaimed.

Confusion replace the smile on Eren’s face as he turned around to see who it was.  Suddenly, Hanji toppled Eren into the snow, straddling his hips with merriment in her eyes.  “Haha!” Hanji cheered.  “Yeah, got his ass!”

Eren smiled in disbelief and shook his head at the mad woman.  “Alright, get off of me, four-eyes.  You’re crushing me!” he laughed.

Hanji swatted playfully at Eren’s arm, before quickly getting to her feet.  “‘Four-eyes’,” she scoffed.  “I see someone has been spending his free time with our dear Prince Shortsy!”

“Oh leave the boy alone, Madame Zoe,” a warm voice said.  Eren looked to see Petra approaching them.  She had traded her usual long silk dress for pair of trousers, boots, and a warm jacket and scarf.  “It’s better he befriend our dear Prince, rather than them constantly bickering.”

The bespectacled woman shrugged and stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, “I’m just saying, the second you start talking like Levi, you know you have a prob- OOF!”

A snowball collided with the back of Hanji’s head, and Eren began to double over in laughter.  “Ah!  You should have seen your face!” he cackled.  “You looked so ridiculous!  I thought your eyes were going to pop out of your head!”

Hanji turned to give Eren a very unamused look.  “Very funny, Jaeger, unfortunately for you, I am a snowball mas- GAH!”

Another snowball was flug at the back of Hanji’s head.  She whirled around to glare at her attacker, only to find no one there.  Eren raised a curious eyebrow.  “O-kay,” he said slowly, “so what gives?”

“Damned elves,” Hanji muttered.  “Using magic is cheating, Petra!”

The elf in question suddenly appeared from behind a tree that was far too thin to hide even Petra without the use of magic.  “Oh come now, Madame Zoe,” she tsked.  “I’m only using the tools at my disposal.  It’s hardly cheating.”

Hanji whirled around to face Eren.  “That’s cheating, right?!” she cried.

Eren chuckled and replied, “Nope!” before hurling a snowball, that he had been hiding behind his back, at Hanji.  

This time Hanji managed to duck out of the way, and thus started the greatest snowball fight that Maria had ever seen.  Petra used her magic to have an advantage, but Eren was quick on his feet and manage to dodge out of the way every time.  Hanji was at the biggest disadvantage, she was bad at timing when to move and was constantly pelted with the snowy cannon balls.

After the miniature war that broke out in Prince Levi’s garden, the trio found themselves resting in a sitting room that one of the enchanted greenhouses had.  Erwin had apparently used his magic to keep the greenhouses fairly warm during the winter, something Eren was incredibly grateful for.  

Eren looked out to the forest, sadness in his heart, but a facade of happiness of his face.  They were sitting in complete silence, a comfortable silence though, listening the chirping of birds and the occasional scurrying of small animals.

“I think he loves you,” Hanji said suddenly.

Eren turned to face the woman, curiosity and intrigue spreading across his face.  “Who do you think loves me?” he inquired.

Petra beamed and leaned forward in her seat.  “She’s talking about Levi, of course!” she exclaimed.  “I completely agree with her!”

Eren chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.  “You are both completely mad,” he murmured, before turning to look out onto the forest again.  “Prince Levi wants nothing more than friendship with me… and it’s best kept that way.”

The brunette’s heart ached at hearing himself say those words.  No matter what he told himself, Eren knew he was falling in love with the prince.  He was in love with the prince’s voice, how he looked in the moonlight, those quiet moments when they just sat together.  Eren loved the prince’s scent, his laugh when he is genuinely happy, the joy in his eyes when he reads his favorite novel!  Eren found himself falling more and more ridiculously in love with all of the small things that Levi did and it scared him more than anything else in this world.

Hanji scoffed and crossed her arms.  “Are you kidding me?” she asked.  “I haven’t seen Levi this happy since he was sixteen.  Not to mention that every time I see him, he is either with you or talking about you!”

Happiness and excitement swelled inside Eren, although he didn’t let it show.  “I don’t believe you,” he replied dryly.

Hanji merely grinned as Petra took over the conversation, “Well, how do you feel about Levi, Eren?”

Eren turned back to face her, his mind at war with itself over what he should or should not say.  He let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair.  “I think…” he said quietly, his voice hoarse, “that Levi is a very good man.  He’s incredibly kind, despite not ever letting anyone see that side of him.

“I-I enjoy every moment I have with him,” Eren stammered.   “And...admittedly, some of my more recent feelings have been a bit less than proper for a peasant to have for a prince.”

A happy sort of sadness grew across Hanji’s face.  The sort of sadness that says, ‘I understand’ but also, ‘you’re both complete idiots’.  “I really don’t believe Levi is going to care what is proper or not when it comes to you, Eren.”

Eren didn’t reply, but Hanji’s words echoed in his mind.  Could the Prince of Maria really be in love with him?

* * *

Over a week had passed since the great snowball war of Maria.  Eren had woken up early to was the sunset.  It was beautiful.  The sky was painted with roasted oranges and light purples.  Stars that were just starting appear in the sky poked through and into view.  Eren could hardly believe that such a sight existed, let alone that he was experiencing it first hand!  The only thing that was missing was-

The bedroom door slowly creaked open.  Eren turned from his spot on the bench by the window, to see who it was.  ‘Speak of devil,’ he thought, a warm smile growing on his face.

Levi slowly walked in and took the seat beside Eren.  They sat in silence, watching the sun go down.  “I haven’t watched a sunset in ages,” Levi said softly.

Eren glanced over at the prince.  “Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked.

Sorrow watered in Levi’s eyes.  He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed.  “When I was transforming back...it um… it hurt.  It hurt so much that I woke up and was in agony.”

Tears started to prick in Eren’s eyes.  “W-why is it suddenly starting to hurt?”

Eren knew why.  Of course he knew why.  The only reason it would start to hurt is because the end was near.  Eren’s dugs his nails into his palm and inhaled shakily.  Trying to compose himself as well as he could.

Levi’s eyes dropped to the floor.  “Because it’s almost my time,” he said quietly.  

Eren started to cry and he pulled Levi into his arms.  “I don’t want to loose you, Levi!” he bawled.  “Please don’t die!”

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and rested his chin on the top of the younger’s head.  “I’m always going to be around,” he murmured.  “We’re never really gone, Eren.  We’re in people’s memories, and in their hearts.”

The brunette started to sob harder.  “I-I’m s-sorry your in p-pain!”

“Come now,” Levi whispered, “this is not a time to be sad.  Here, I have something for you.”  Levi pulled away and slipped a small box made of elk wood into Eren’s hands.  “It’s a music box.  It was my mother’s.   It helped me growing up, so I thought it would help you.

“I like to believe that you and I have grown close, and I am grateful to have made a...friend that I can trust in my last weeks.  So whenever you’re sad, or you miss me, just listen to this, and know I am always with you.”

‘Why can’t you just say it, you idiot?!’ Eren bellowed at himself internally.  ‘Just tell him that you love him!’

Levi rose from the bench, the sun well below the horizon.  Unexpectedly, the prince pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s temple.  “This isn’t fair of me, brat, but, before I die, I want you to know that I love you very much.”

With that, the prince swiftly left the room, leaving Eren frozen in place.  Eren gasped for breath, before beginning to sob again.  “Stupid!  Idiot!  Coward!” Eren yelled at himself.  “Why can’t you just say it?!”

The answer was simple, if Eren was honest.  If Eren kissed Levi, but he wasn’t Levi’s true love, Levi would hate him.  Eren didn’t want to risk losing someone he was so close to.  So instead of telling Levi the truth, the brunette sobbed and cried for the Lord’s mercy until his throat burned.

Once he was out of tears to shed, Eren sniffled and turned his attention to the music box.  He slowly opened it and wound it up so that the song would play.  The tune was a peaceful sadness, and it torn Eren apart.

He set the box down on the bedside table, before crawling under the blankets of his bed and tugging them over his head.  Eren wrapped his arms around himself, trying to control the shaking that wracked his body.  All Eren could hope for is that one day he would have the courage to tell Levi the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning time! Chapter 7 will be the smut chapter, so, if you don't want to read the smut, just skip it. Swear to god you won't be missing any plot line.
> 
> How did you like chapter five? Did you think it was too fast or too slow? Did anyone see way too OOC? I know Levi is probably very OOC in this chapter, but... I dunno I wanted sappy Levi.. xD
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know. Please leave your suggestions and criticism!
> 
> Also 1.2K hits! You guys are awesome!


	6. Unavoidable Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, this isn't a whole chapter, it is a mini chapter! I hope that's okay, I just wanted to get this scene out and it doesn't fit into chapter six.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: If you're curios what the song from the last chapter was, it was "Madame de Pompadour" by Murray Gold.

It had only been a few hours since Levi had given Eren the music box, and already the cursed prince had disappeared into the depths of the castle, where no one was likely to find him.  In a perfect world, Eren would be comforting the prince and assuring him that everything would be okay; but Eren was a coward, and instead he was aimlessly wandering the castle halls in search of something to do.  Already, in the weeks that Eren had been kept here, he had helped Petra mop all of the floors, dust the library, organize the kitchen, and tidy bedrooms that were currently going unused.  These chores were Erwin and Mike’s ways of reminding him that they were prisoners, not guests.

Footsteps startled Eren from his thoughts.  He looked up to see the jail keepers themselves walking down the hallway.  Eren would have ducked into another room, to keep them from seeing him, but it was too late.  Mike and Erwin had already spotted him, and crossing paths with them, unless they decided to go another way, was inevitable.

Eren decided it was better to swallow his pride, and be the bigger man, rather than back down like a spineless coward.  “Where are you two off to?” he asked as they grew closer to one another.

“Ah, Mr. Jaeger!” Mike said cheerfully, “Sir Erwin and I are just off on a hunt.  The meat supply in the kitchen is running low.”

Of the two, Eren found Mike to be the more tolerable.  He seemed more like an unwitting accomplice, rather than some soulless kidnapper like Sir Erwin.  Either way, Eren knew that when it was time for them to be punished, Mike wouldn’t come out unscathed.

“Oh, out to kidnap more people, you mean?” Eren sneared, more at Erwin than Mike.  Fuck being the bigger person.  It was rare for Eren to be left alone with Mike and Erwin, so Eren might as well give them an earful when he had the chance.

Erwin rolled his eyes.  They all came to a stop as they were close enough for a conversation to take place.  “Stop being so ridiculous, Jaeger,” he muttered.  “The prince isn’t coming with us, now is he?”

“Oh so you don’t just take people because it gives you a boner then?” Eren scoffed.  “I’m shocked.”

The warlock let out a bitter laugh.  “You behave like an absolute child,” he muttered.

Eren raised his eyebrows.  “Yeah, says the kidnapper.  Why do you even take people?!” he snapped.  “It makes no fucking sense!  Levi asks you not to do it, so you shouldn’t!”

Mike shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat awkwardly.  “We do it to protect our friend.”

Even though he didn’t intend to, Eren reared on Mike.  “Well it is wrong!” he bellowed angrily.  “Levi is your prince, you’re supposed to listen to what he tells you!”

“It’s selfish of the prince to die like this!” Erwin argued.

Anger boiled inside of Eren.  It swelled and swelled in such a way that Eren felt as if the steam was rolling out of his ears.  He slowly turned on Erwin again and hollered, “But it is not selfish of you to take people away from their families and homes?!  You are both _disgraces_ to your titles!”

Erwin swung his fist at Eren.  The brunette jumped out of the way, and Mike wrapped his arms around Erwin to keep him from beating Eren to death.  “Please don’t tell the prince,” Mike begged.  “Erwin’s just wound up.”

“Let me fuckin’ go, Mike!” Erwin shouted.

Eren shot a glare at the warlock.  “Fine,” he spat.  “Erwin’s a traitor and not worth my breath anyway....bastard.”

The brunette quickly walked past the grappling duo, Erwin spitting a stream of curses and demanding to be released.  Eren ran a shaky hand through his hair as he turned the corner.  He let out the breath he had been holding, and the anger had been replaced by fear.  What door to hell had he just opened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, bet you didn't expect an update so quickly! So, chapter six will be up next week...ish. I really wouldn't hold me to that, to be fair. It's been a busy few weeks and my writing time has been miniscule.
> 
> Anyway, 1.6K hits! Holy hell! That's absolutely baffling to me! You guys are the best!
> 
> Please tell me if you like these little mini chapters. Sometimes I have scenes that just don't fit into a whole chapter.
> 
> Also, this pushes the smut to chapter 8 (sorry about that). I really wish you could have chapter numbers like Chapter 5.5 or something like that, but oh well, it can't be helped.
> 
> Thanks guys! Please comment and share this fic around if you can. The support you guys give me means the world.
> 
> Bye! :)


	7. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooow so so much for a week right? Sorry everyone, it's just, I'm in the process of moving, so by the time I have some free time, I am exhausted and don't feel like writing. I know, shame on me, but I can't help it.   
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Smut is the next chapter, although just expect a wait for it because I have a hard time writing smut as it is, but now I have the added stress of moving.   
> I really appreciate all of the patience you guys have with me. And 2.2K hits! Holy shit you guys are beast! I hope you'll keep spreading this fic around because it means so much to me!   
> Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Talk to you guys next chapter!   
> Bye-bye!

A few days had passed since Erwin threw a punch at Eren, and Eren had stayed true to his word.  Not a syllable about the attack had been uttered from Eren’s lips.  The last thing he wanted was more drama.  Just the idea of more stress and unease wafting through the castle made Eren incredibly unhappy.

Since the argument, Eren had been able to calm down and have a level head about things.  He spent most of his time thinking about his feelings for Levi (and if he was ready to confess his undying love for the man).  Eren felt like he was ready to tell Levi the truth, but it was still nerve wracking.  He had never been in love before, so Eren could only assume that what he felt for Levi was love.

That morning, Eren was sitting in the kitchen, mindlessly picking at a bowl of fruit and cream.  He wasn’t particularly hungry, nerves obliterating any appetite he had.  ‘Today,’ he told himself, ‘ I will tell him today, before I run out of time.’

The door to the kitchen opened with a creak, Eren found himself getting annoyed by the sound.  He was shocked that prince allowed something so aggravating to exist within the walls of the castle.  Then again, the prince seemed to be incredibly annoyed by Hanji by more often than not, but she was still allowed to live in the castle.

Eren glanced up from his bowl to see Levi walking into the room.  “Good morning, Prince Levi,” he mumbled, before returning to his breakfast.

Levi rolled his eyes.  “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Levi, brat?” he asked, plopping down at the kitchen table.

The brunette looked at the prince again, a pang of sadness shooting through him.  The lack of sleep was wearing on Levi, making him appear decades older.  The bags under his eyes were more prominent and his face seemed even thinner than when Eren had first met him.

“Have dinner with me,” the prince said suddenly.

Eren gave Levi a confused look.  “What?”

“Dinner and dancing, just the two of us.  Tonight,” Levi elaborated.

Eren raised an eyebrow went back to picking at his breakfast.  “What’s the occasion?” he mumbled.

The prince gave Eren a stern look.  “First of all, don’t mumble, it’s annoying,” he said.  “Secondly…” Levi let out a shaky breath and looked over at Eren.  “It’s my birthday today.  I would be overjoyed if you spent it with me, Eren.”

A soft smile grew across Eren face as he nodded slowly.  “I would be more than happy to, Levi,” he said, his voice scratchy as he held back tears.

Tonight would their last night together.  Eren knew that tomorrow morning, he would wake up to find Levi’s lifeless body somewhere in the castle.  More than likely, they would hold the funeral tomorrow evening… then what?  If Eren was lucky, Erwin and Mike would let him go.  If he wasn’t lucky… Eren didn’t want to think too much into that.

“Eren,” Levi said softly.  Eren looked up from the table, tears prickling in his eyes.  “Thank you.”

Eren nodded stiffly, before returning to eating his breakfast.

* * *

“Eren!” Petra whined as she jumped up and down.  “Hurry up and come out!  We need to make sure everything fits and looks right.”

A strangled cry came from the other side of the screen in Eren’s bedroom.  “No!” he replied quickly.  “I look ridiculous!  You’re just going to laugh at me.”

Hanji crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  “Stop being stupid, Eren!” she called.  “You probably look fine!  Just get your little ass out here!”

“Where as I thank you for the comment on my ass, the addition of the ‘probably’ to the sentence prior is very disconcerting!” Eren replied.

“Please, Eren!” Petra tried again.  “We’re already running late!  Just come out so we can see how you look.”

Eren let out a groan before appearing from behind the screen.  Hanji and Petra couldn’t hold back their gasps.  “See?” he asked self consciously.  “I look stupid…”

“Are you kidding?!” the girls shrieked in unison.

Petra looked over Eren again, just to make sure she was seeing things correctly.  “You look amazing!” she cried breathlessly.

Eren was dressed in an incredibly form fitting ensemble of a white dress shirt, gold vest, matching gold tail coat, white trousers, and brown boots.  Everything fit as if it had been personally tailored for him (which it had, Petra spent ages making the outfit, though she would never admit it), and all in all he was absolutely breathtaking.  Now if only he could see it himself.

Hanji let out a whine.  “That’s not fair!” she moaned.  “He’s fuckin’ gorgeous!  How are you so gorgeous?  Petra!   How is he so gorgeous?!”

A blush spread across Eren’s face and smiled awkwardly.  “Thanks, Hanji,” he mumbled.

“Don’t thank me!   Thank God for blessing you with looks so good that princesses wish they were you!” Hanji replied.

Eren chuckled, before turning to look in the mirror.  Perhaps he did look quite good.  The outfit certainly helped with his confidence.  Maybe now he would be able to tell Levi the truth and not stumble over his words like a three legged giraffe.  

* * *

Levi stood in front of the mirror in his own bedroom, tugging at his shirt sleeves and adjusting his clothes to perfection.  Mike and Erwin stood on either side of him, at a respectable distance.  “Are Eren and the girl’s having their girl’s night?” Levi joked halfheartedly.

Erwin nodded slowly.  “Madame Hanji and Petra are in fact helping Eren prepare for the evening,” he replied.

“You two call him Mr. Jaeger,” Levi snapped.  “I’ve already told you that.  Same for Petra, you call her Miss Ral.  You two are my friends, but they are above you.”  Levi turned to face the men.  “You are my best friends, but you are kidnappers, which makes your titles nothing to me.”

Mike looked taken back, but nodded softly.  “Yes, Prince Ackerman,” he replied.

There was awkward silence, as Levi turned to look in the mirror again.  He was more than please with his outfit of choice.  A crisp white dress shirt under a gold vest, over it, a blue tail coat with gold trim.  The outfit was finished off with white trousers and white boots.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Erwin said, “why the sudden urge to celebrate your birthday?”

Levi hesitated for a moment, before replying, “I have developed strong feelings for Eren.  I think it would be special to spend my last birthday with him.”

“This doesn’t have to be your last birthday though!” Mike argued.  “We can figure this out, Levi!  Surely there is a cure to all of this madness.”

Levi turned and looked at Mike with sadness in his eyes.  “I wish there was a cure, Mike.  I really wish there was.  Some of don’t get happy endings though.”

* * *

Later, Erwin and Levi stood at the foot of the grand staircase, mindlessly chattering about things that would be unimportant tomorrow, attempting to pretend as if it where any normal day.  Out of the corner of his eye, Levi noticed movement at the top of the staircase.  He glance up, and felt as if the breath left his lungs.

“My god…” he murmured breathlessly, “he’s beautiful.”

Erwin glanced over his shoulder to see who it was, before excusing himself and slipping away.  Levi’s eyes were locked on Eren as the brunette walked down the staircase.  The prince felt his heart break a little at the thought of never seeing this beautiful man ever again.

When Eren reached the foot of the stairs, Levi kissed his hand and gazed into the love of his life’s eyes.  “You look absolutely stunning, Eren Jaeger,” he said sincerely.  

Eren blushed and gave Levi a shy smile.  “You look amazing as well, Prince Levi,” he replied.

Levi held out his arm to the brunette.  “Will you accompany me to dinner?” he asked.

The brunette couldn’t help but grin as he laced his arm into Levi’s.  “I would be honored to,” he said softly.

* * *

As Eren and Levi dined, Hanji was skipping about the castle, Petra on her heels.  Hanji was humming happily to herself, seeming to be without a care in the world.  Petra looked at her curiously.

“Why are you so happy?” she inquired.

Hanji glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the elf.  “Because, Miss Petra, our dear asshole of a prince has finally found his true love,” she replied joyfully.

Petra smiled softly.  “Now what makes you say that?” she asked.

“I say that because when the prince asked Eren to dinner… he asked kindly,” Hanji answered.

Petra felt her heart swell with joy for the prince and his, hopefully, soon-to-be lover.  “Well, then I would expect a happy announcement in the morning,” Petra murmured.

* * *

Music played by enchanted instruments filled the ballroom.  Levi lead Eren inside, making sure that his love’s eyes were closed, as to not spoil the surprise.  Once they were in the center of the room, a warm smile grew across Levi’s face as he looked at Eren’s grin.  Honestly, Levi was so in love with this man that it almost made him sick.

“Okay,” he said softly, “open your eyes.”

Eren’s emerald orbs slipped open, then widened as he looked at the ballroom.  Levi smiled as he watched Eren’s face.  He could understand the man’s amazement.  The ceiling of the ballroom ceiling was made completely of glass, showing the night’s sky.  The floors were a polished granite, and along the walls were pillars etched with gold.  It was hard to believe that such a place existed in the otherwise dreary castle.

Eren turned to Levi, in a complete loss for words, so Levi held out his hand and asked, “May I have this dance?”

The brunette nodded, and so the prince swept his love into a slow ballad.  What Levi hadn’t anticipated, was Eren being as good at dancing as a dying animal.  So what had intended to be a romantic dance, turned out to be them giggling and laughing like assholes as Eren stumbled over his own two feet, and that was alright by Levi.  He loved hearing Eren’s laugh and seeing his smile.

Once Eren started to get the hang of it, they began dancing in silence.  After a few moments, Eren finally spoke up, “Levi?  What made you ask me to dinner and dancing?”

Levi cleared his throat, before replying, “I have fallen in love with you, Eren.  There is no sense in me denying it.  I couldn’t imagine spending tonight with anyone else.  So, even if you don’t love me, at least I am still spending my last night with you.  Even if it’s just as your friend.”

Tears started to steam down Eren’s cheeks.  His lower lip began to quiver, and, in a shaky voice he croaked, “Oh you idiot!” before pulling the prince into a desperate kiss.

Levi halted in his tracks and paused for a moment, not sure how to react, before wrapping his arms around Eren neck and pulling him close.  Eren’s arms slipped around the prince’s waist.  They kissed each other passionately, letting the unspoken words of love and utter devotion spill into the kiss.

Once their lungs screamed for air, they pulled apart, but Eren kept Levi in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.  They stood in silence, listening to each other’s breaths and enjoying the comfort of being in the other’s arms.  

After a while, Eren pressed another soft kiss to Levi’s temple and murmured, “Hey Levi?”  Levi grunted in acknowledgement.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, brat.”  
  


  
  



	8. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this is my first time writing and posting smut... heheh. Hopefully it isn't too terrible. I certainly felt awkward writing it, so I don't see myself writing more in the near future. 
> 
> I'm trying to finish this fic by mid April. My life had been really hectic and busy, and it is going to stay that way for a while.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this, please go easy on me XD
> 
> Bye guys.

**WARNING: This is just a smut chapter.  If you do not want to read about Eren and Levi banging, I would suggest skipping this chapter.  You will not miss out on any of the plot.**

* * *

 

After an hour of dancing and kisses, Levi and Eren found themselves lounging in Eren’s bed.  The prince was mindlessly kissing Eren’s neck, whilst the brunette was murmuring over and over again about how much he loved Levi.  Without warning, Eren sat up and straddled Levi, earning him a confused look from the prince of Maria.

“What on earth are you doing, brat?” he asked.

A sly smile grew across Eren’s face as he ran his hands down the prince’s bare chest.   They had both stripped down to the underwear so that they were comfortable in bed (they told themselves).  The cold air set shivers down Eren’s spine.

“Experimenting,” Eren hummed, before leaning down to press heated kisses along his love’s neck and collarbone.  He captured one of Levi’s nipples between his lips, sucking and nibbling on it, then giving the same attention to the other.

Levi couldn’t hold back the sultry moan that escaped his lips.  He ran his hands along Eren’s shoulders and down his back.  The prince cupped Eren’s ass, before pulling him up and crushing their lips together.

His tongue darted out, running along Eren’s lower lip.  Eren’s lips opened eagerly and Levi’s tongue slipped inside, mapping out every inch of his lover’s mouth.  The brunette nibbled on Levi lower lip.  Levi’s grip on  Eren’s ass tightened.

When they broke apart to breathe, Eren gasped, “God, I love you.”

A warm smile grew across Levi flushed face and he murmured, “Do you trust me?”

Eren nodded immediately.  “Yes, of course I trust you.  What kind of question is that?” he asked.

“I was just making sure,” Levi tutted.  “Lay back for me.”

Without hesitation, and knowing very well what Levi had in mind, Eren stretched himself out on the bed.  Levi felt his cock harden, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.  Eren looked absolutely delectable, his hair disheveled and lust in his emerald eyes.

“I’m assuming you have oil in the bedside table drawer,” Levi said, turning to pull the drawer open.

An embarrassed blush grew across Eren’s checks.  “Maybe,” he mumbled.

A smirk grew across Levi’s face as he found the small jar of oil in the bottom of the drawer.  He turned back to Eren and kissed him deeply as he slowly pulled them both out of their underwear.  Eren gasped as the winter air hit his cock.

As Levi poured the oil onto his figures, he purred, “Are you feeling exposed?”

Eren moaned at the sultry tone in Levi’s voice, heat pooling in his midsection.  Levi grinned (it was, ironically, almost wolf like), his oiled fingers probing Eren’s entrance, sending waves of pleasure through his lover’s body.  The prince pressed a tender kiss to Eren’s lips before murmuring, “Are you ready?”

The brunette nodded rapidly.  Levi let a finger slip inside Eren.  He went slowly, allowing Eren to adjust.  Levi pumped his finger carefully, hooking it slightly to bring Eren more pleasure.  Eren gripped Levi’s shoulders, digging his nails into his love’s flesh.    He let out a loud moan as Levi brushed up a sensitive spot.

Levi smirked again as Eren gasped, “Oh fuck, Levi!  Right there!  God more!  Please more!”  Eren didn’t know what “more” was.  He had never had sex before (a fact he figured he should probably tell Levi later).

When Levi added a second finger, Eren felt as if he could faint from the stimulation.  It felt so good, Eren wished the feeling would never go away.  Levi pumped his finger in and out of Eren, brushing against that sweet spot over and over.  Eren was moaning so loud that he knew the rest of the castle could hear them.

Once Levi deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers out of Eren.  The brunette let out a disappointed whine, eliciting a chuckled from Levi as he slicked his rock hard cock.  “Patience, brat,” he said huskily.  “The best is yet to come.”

Eren gasped for breath as Levi sheathed his cock into his tight hole.  He ran his nails down Levi’s back, leaving bright red marks.  Levi moaned and started to kiss along Eren’s neck and nibbled on his earlobes.  When Eren had adjusted, the prince began to pump in and out of the man below him.  

The room was filled with “oh gods” and “harders”.

Levi had begun to pump Eren’s abandoned cock in the process, driving his lover over the edge.  “Oh fuck, Levi!” Eren moaned.  “I’m… I’m- Agh!”

Hot white cum splattered over their stomachs.  Eren tightened around Levi’s cock, and Levi soon reached his climax as well, filling Eren full of his own seed.  Levi collapsed on Eren’s chest, they both gasped for breath as they came down from their own highs.  

When they recovered, Eren pulled Levi up to press slow kisses to his lips.  “I love you so much, Levi Ackerman,” he whispered on Levi’s lips.

A sweet smile grew across Levi’s face.  He chuckled happily and pressed a kiss to Eren’s lips as well.  “I love you too, Eren Jaeger.”

Levi rolled off of Eren and they both snuggled under the bed sheet.  The prince let out a content sigh, having never felt so happy in years.  The smell of sex and Eren making his smile softly.

“Never leave me, Eren,” he whispered.

Eren hummed softly and pressed a kiss to the base of Levi’s neck.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 


	9. Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! You guys are such badasses! 2.8K almost 2.9K hits?! This is just mind boggling to me! Thank you all so much (I honestly don't feel as if I thank you enough). Please keep spreading this fic around! We're almost at 250 kudos too which kind of scares me a little. I mean that means 243 different people enjoy this enough to take the time to like it and (I hope) come back to read more. God it's overwhelming some times...
> 
> As I said before, I am hurrying this fic along to finish it. We have five more chapters left and I am hoping to be done by mid April. Hopefully we can do it! All of your words of encouragement have been helping me along, so thank you!
> 
> If you like this chapter, please leave a comment and kudos if you haven't already. It really helps me out a lot. 
> 
> Come on guys, this chapter let's reach 3K hits. I know you guys can do it! I love you all so much! Talk to you all next time! <3

The morning after, Eren rolled over in bed, on to his back, the sunlight streaming through the window  blinding him.  He let out an unhappy groan and flung his arm over his eyes.  “Levi,” he whined, “turn the sun off.”

When no response came, Eren pulled his arm away.  “Levi?” he asked, feeling around next to him, only to find the bed empty.  Eren eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.  He checked make to confirm Levi wasn’t there, before the tears started to stream down his cheeks.

The brunette began to sob, the harsh truth all too painful for him to bare.  So he wasn’t Levi’s true love?  Everything he had felt for the prince, was that just puppy love?  Eren shook his head and buried his face in the pillow Levi had used.  It smelled like the prince and it made Eren’s heart ache even more.  

What if Levi was already dead?  What if he felt the transformation coming and killed himself before it could happen?  What if he died hating Eren and feeling betrayed and lied to?  Eren couldn’t take it.  He sobbed even harder at the idea of losing someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Eren hated himself.  He blamed himself.  How could he tell Levi he loved him and it be a lie?  Levi trust him, opened up to him, loved him and it was all for nothing!  Eren wanted nothing more that to hold the prince and tell him how much he loved him.

Tears having stopped, Eren sat up slowly and looked around the room.  All of Levi’s things had been gathered.  He let out a pained sigh and hauled himself from the bed.  It was time to leave this place.  He had to get out of the castle, even if that meant begging Erwin.

Eren quickly pulled on fresh clothes, grimacing at the feeling of his dried cum on his stomach.  He’d have to bathe once he was somewhere other than the castle.  Eren grabbed his cloak off of a hook and tugged it on, before walking out into the hall.

The brunette made his way to Erwin’s room, knocking quickly on the door.  It was yanked open and a very annoyed looking Erwin glared at him.  “What do you want?!” He snapped groggily.  “I am trying to sleep.”

“L-Levi...I-I wasn’t…” Eren attempted, but soon settled with saying, “Please remove the enchantment from the doors so I can leave.”

Erwin gave him a sad look, before nodding.  “Alright,” he murmured, before heading to the front doors, Eren on his heels.  “You won’t stay for the funeral?” he asked as he removed the enchantment from the door.

“I believe it would be inappropriate,” Eren replied hoarsely.  “After all, he thought I was the one, but I wasn’t.  I guess it wasn’t real love.”

The warlock paused in his movements, and turned to look at Eren.  “Listen here,” he said, “I know you weren’t his true love, but you made him so happy in his last few months.  I hadn’t seen him smile like that in ages.  It might not have been that destined true love bull shit, but goddamn you two were in love.”  Erwin turned back to removing the enchantment.  “It might not mean anything from me, Eren, but I hope you have a wonderful life.”

“Just let me out of here, Erwin,” Eren muttered.  Erwin pushed one of the doors open and glanced at Eren as he quickly made his way out of the castle.  “Tell the others I said goodbye.”

Erwin nodded softly before Eren turned around.  He looked at the snowy path ahead.  It wound into the trees and went south.  From studying maps he had found in the library ages ago, Eren knew that if he followed the path, he’d hit a small town where he could rest for the night.  The door closed behind Eren, and with a heavy sigh, the brunette began his trek through the sunny winter morning snow.

* * *

The sun.  It was beautiful.  It’s warmth felt like heaven against the young prince’s skin.  He sighed contently, looking out onto the snowcapped woods.  The prince adjusted his position on the tree he had climbed into.  He smiled widely as the wind ruffled his hair.  It felt marvelous.  

Of course, upon realizing he was back to normal, Levi snuck out of the castle.  It wasn’t hard to get around Erwin’s enchantments.  Levi merely climbed a tree in the garden and used it to jump the fence.  He felt guilty for leaving Eren without a note, but he needed some space to think things over.

A crack of a twig on the path below caught Levi’s attention.  He looked down to see a figure cloaked in green walking along the snow covered path.  Eren.  Levi paused for a moment, wondering what Eren was doing all the way out there.  That was when he heard Eren crying.  That was when the guilt and the pain filled Levi’s chest.

“Eren!” he cried out desperately.  The figure whirled around, looking around him rapidly.  “Up here, brat!”

Emerald eyes turned up to look at the prince.  They glistened with tears and disbelief.  “You stupid asshole!” Eren sobbed as Levi climbed down the tree.  “I thought you were dead!  I thought you were gone!  I-I thought you h-hated m-me…”

Levi pulled Eren into his arms as his lover began to sob.  “Shh...shh...it’s okay,” he murmured, petting Eren’s head.  “It’s okay.  I could never hate you.  I’m so sorry.  I shouldn’t have just left like that.  God only knows how much that hurt you.  Please forgive me.  I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too!” Eren cried.

Levi pressed a soft kiss to the top of Eren’s head.  “I’ll never leave you again, Eren,” he whispered.  “Never again.”

* * *

It was silent, saving for the turning of the pages in a book.  Everyone in the castle was sitting around the table in the library.  Petra, Eld, and Hanji were both furious at Levi for scaring them, Mike and Erwin were just relieved to see him alive, and Eren couldn’t stop clinging to the prince.  

“I don’t see how it is possible,” Erwin said.  “We searched for a spell to break the curse for years.  Countless hours of work can’t have been solved so easily because of you.” Erwin pointed at Eren.

Mike shrugged.  “Who knows, maybe it’s just a fluke,” he said, earning him a hurt look from Levi.  “Or maybe it was always meant to break on his twenty-first.  Ya know, scare tactics and all.  Sounds like Annie.  She was always a bitch like that.”

Hanji let out an annoyed groan and shouted, “You’re both idiots!  Obviously the damn curse was broken because chuckles here is Levi’s true love!”

Eren raised an eyebrow.  “Chuckles?”

Petra leaned over and patted Eren’s hand.  “Don’t take it personally, Eren.  Madame Hanji is just upset and takes it out on other people,” she explained.

“I do agree with Madame Hanji though,” Eld piped in.  “If the curse was meant to be broken by true loves kiss, then that was how it was meant to be.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Eld,” Petra replied with a nod.

Erwin shook his head.  “I still don’t believe it to be that easy!” he snapped.

Levi glared at the warlock.  “It wasn’t easy, you stupid fuck!” he growled.  “I went through years of pain and fear that I would never find my true love.  Then, when I find Eren, he goes into complete denial!  No offence Eren.”

Eren leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder.  “It’s fine,” he murmured.  “I was scared too.  But you sir!” Eren turned on Erwin.  “You need to get your head out of your ass and stop being in denial as always!”

Erwin slammed his hands on the table and stood up, making Petra jump.  “You don’t understand!” he hollered.  “You never will!”

Eren stood up and well and glared at the man.  “Oh come on then!” he shouted back.  “Take another swing at me like before, if you have the balls for it!”

Levi looked at the two before asking, “What exactly do you mean by ‘again’?”

“Yeah, what do you mean, Eren?” Hanji wondered aloud.

The brunette let out a sigh and looked down at his lover.  “A few days before your birthday, Erwin and I had a disagreement.  He threw a punch at me,” he explained.

Levi looked at the blonde with slight anger.  “Is this true, Erwin?” he asked through gritted teeth.  Erwin nodded stiffly.  “Alright.  Fine.  I’m not going to do anything about it, because it’s in the past now, but karma will come back to bite you in the ass, Erwin.”

Erwin glanced at Levi before muttering, “I understand.”

* * *

“It’s so damn boring out here,” Levi grumbled as he tossed another handful of seeds to the birds he and Eren were feeding.  Eren chuckled and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder.  Levi looked around at the trees and murmured, “I haven’t seen these big ass trees in the daylight in so long.”

A giggle escaped Eren and he replied thoughtfully, “They are quite pretty big ass trees though.”

A warm smile grew across Levi’s face and he pressed a kiss to the top of Eren’s head.  “They aren’t as pretty as you are,” he whispered.

Eren blushed furiously and buried his face into Levi’s shoulder.  “Oh my god, that was so sappy!”  

Levi laced his fingers between Eren’s and rested his chin on the top of his lover’s head.  “I love you so much, Eren.”

Eren wrapped his arms his Levi and pulled him closer.  “I love you too.”

* * *

In the distance, Jean and his men watched Eren and that man from a fill top.  Rage coursed through Jean’s body.  He wanted that man dead.  Jean wanted to rip the man’s arms off for touching his property.  Eren was his, and he was going to make sure that man knew it.

****  
  
  



	10. Dead Men Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the fucking best! You got the fic to 3000 hits overnight, and by the time I checked the hit and kudos counts the day after I posted chapter 9, you had already surpassed what I was hoping for.
> 
> It just makes me so happy, and I'm really proud of what we've sort of made here. Because you guys help me along a lot. You might not think you do, but so many of you have commented things that have added to this story.
> 
> It's not just me that's doing this, it's you guys too. When you comment or kudos or share this fic, it just builds up the readers and makes this into something great. 
> 
> So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy chapter 10. Talk to you all later.
> 
> Bye-bye! <3

The two men stood over a map of Maria.  The shorter of the two, Jean Kirstein, pointed at the top of the map, closer towards the mountains.  “The castle was in this general area,” he explained to the man next to him.  “We could see Eren in the gardens from not too far away.”

“And Eren?” the taller man, Grisha Jaeger, asked gruffly.  “How did he look?”

Jean hesitated for a moment, but, after a threatening look from Grisha, he said, “He looked fine.  Although...he was with a man.  They seemed a bit too close for comfort.”

Grisha slammed his fist onto the table top.  “I knew my bastard son would run off to be with some whore!” he snarled.  “I promise you, Mr. Kirstein, if you bring my son home and kill the man that look him, you and Eren will be married immediately.”

Jean nodded quickly.  “It would be an honor, sir,” he replied, before striding from the house to prepare his horse.

“Father, please don’t do this!” Mikasa cried, running out from her bedroom.  “I am also not pleased that Eren would run away like this, but, if it was to be with someone he loves, who are we to stop them?”

Grisha rolled his eyes and waved off Mikasa’s comment.  “Your brother has always been a stupid boy with no sense,” he muttered.  “When he is brought home, he will be punished and will marry Jean.  That is the end of it.”

“Darling, you can’t allow Jean to kill anyone!” Carla argued.  “Not only is it wrong, but Jean himself is just a boy.  You can’t know what effect murder will have on him!”

“Shut up, Carla,” Grisha spat, glaring menacingly at his wife.  “I have made my decision.  Besides, this is no decision that a woman should have a say in.”

Mikasa ran outside the house and up to Jean, who was currently saddling his horse.  If she couldn’t convince her father, maybe she could convince Jean.  “Jean, don’t do anything stupid!” she warned.  “Don’t you dare lay a hand on Eren and whoever he is with!  Eren must love whoever that is to run away with him.”

Jean let out a chilling laugh before replying, “I will kill the bastard without a second thought, then I will marry Eren.”

Mikasa looked at Jean with disgust.  “You’re a complete monster!” she shouted.

“And your soon to be brother-in-law,” Jean sneered.  “Out of the way!”

* * *

Five days had passed.  Erwin was running through the halls of the castle, yelling for Levi and Mike.  “Mike!  Levi!” he bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls.  “Hurry!  Everybody get up, now!”

Bedroom doors began to open and heads poked out into the hall.  Petra looked flawless as ever, Eren figured that had something to do with her being an elf.  Hanji looked ready to kick a bitch.  Mike was still half asleep and not sure what was happening.  And Levi was wrapped up in Eren’s arms, both of them leaning against Eren’s doorframe.

“What’s going on, Erwin?” Levi muttered, rubbing at his sleep filled eyes.  Eren smiled warmly.  Sleepy Levi reminded Eren of a kitten (whereas tired Levi was more like a murderous bear).

Erwin came to a stop, attempting to catch his breath.  “Men...on...on horseback are approaching.  They have weapons,” he explained.

Everyone was suddenly wide awake and alert.  Levi quickly turned around and pressed a passionate kiss to Eren’s lips.  When they separated, Levi told Eren, “Take the girls and Eld and hide.  Go to the roof or somewhere where it’s safe.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s arm to keep him from running off.  “No!” he cried.  “No, I’m not leaving you!”

Levi turned to face Eren and shouted, “Eren, please don’t argue with me!  Just make sure that the girls and Eld are somewhere safe, okay?!”

Tears started to stream down Eren’s face.  He didn’t know if he was crying because he was scared, or if he was crying because Levi yelled at him.  Levi never shouted or raised his voice at Eren, and it startled him to have it happen.

He pressed another hesitant kiss to Levi’s cheek, before rushing to grab Eld and began to lead the girls to the rooftop.  Tears streamed down his cheeks and his hands were shaking violently.  

When they reached the roof, Eren set Eld down on a bench, before collapsing to his knees.  He cried silently and tried to calm his shaking.  Hanji walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  

“Levi didn’t mean shout,” she explained.  “He is just scared for your life and did the only thing he thought he could to get you to listen.”

Eren shook his head slowly.  “I-I’m so scared,” he said shakily.  “I’m terrified.”

“Hey!” Petra called from the telescope placed on the edge of the roof (Levi and Eren had spent many a night stargazing with it).  “Guys, get over here!  You can see the people Erwin was talking about.”

Eren got to his feet and walked over to the telescope.  He looked through it and focused on the man in the front.  His heart stopped.  He felt like he couldn’t breathe.  Of all the people it had to be, why did it have to be Jean Kirstein?

“I-I have to go!” Eren cried, rushing to the door.  “I have to go and help the others!”

Without waiting for a response, Eren rushed down the stairs, before starting his run to the front doors.  He stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a knife.  ‘Just in case,’ he told himself.  Eren reached the door just as Jean and the townspeople began breaking it down.

“Hide!” Eren cried, before pulling Levi into a nearby room.  They watched Erwin and Mike make a run for it, before closing the door and hiding in a corner of the room.  “It’s my people,” Eren explained to the now confused Levi.  “They’re here to save me… but...it’s...oh god.”

Levi spun Eren around to face him.  “Eren, hey, brat, listen to me, okay?” he said softly.  “We’re going to be okay.  We’ll always be okay.  I promise.”

The door to the room burst open.  Eren spun back around and used his body as a shield to protect Levi.  A snide look grew across the intruder’s face.  Jean.  “Don’t touch him, Jean!” Eren nearly sobbed.  “You leave him alone!  Leave everyone alone!”

Jean tutted as he slowly pulled a gun from it’s holster.  “Oh Eren,” he muttered.  “I can’t believe you would run away with some bastard.  Nevermind that now though.  Once he’s dead and gone, you and I can be married and live happily.”

“He is not a bastard!” Eren cried, pressing his back against Levi more, attempting to protect the love of his life.  “I’ll never marry you, Jean.  Why can’t you understand that I don’t want that?!  That I don’t want you!  I could never be happy with you!”

The bastard let out a blood curdling laugh.  “Eren, darling, why can’t you ever understand that you don’t deserve to be happy?” he asked.  “Your father is right.  You’re just a whore.”  Jean aimed his gun at Levi.  “Say goodbye to your lover.”

In a flurry of movements, Eren bodyslammed himself into Jean as he pulled the trigger, tumbling them both to the ground.  The bullet was lodged into the wall behind Levi, narrowly missing him.  Without hesitation, Eren plunged the kitchen knife into Jean’s heart.

Tears streamed down Eren’s cheek as he bellowed at the dying man under him, “You did this!  You brought this down on yourself, not me!  This was your fault not mine!  You did this, Jean Kirstein!”

A loud bang filled the room.  Eren froze staring down at the faint smirk on Jean’s face.  Eren looked down at his abdomen to see red seeping into his shirt.  He collapsed onto the floor next to Jean, the knife still embedded in Jean’s chest.

“No!” Levi hollered, running over to kneel next to Eren.  “Eren, Eren, Eren,” he cried taking Eren’s head in his hands.  “Eren stay with me,” he murmured.

Eren smiled up at Levi weakly.  “It’s okay,” he whispered.  “You’ll be okay.  You’re safe.  That’s all that matters.”

The blood was starting to pool around Eren.  He was losing blood far too quickly.  “SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Levi screamed at the top of his lungs.  “PLEASE!”

“Shhh…” Eren said softly.  “I’m okay.  I’ll be okay. God, I love you so much.”

Levi gave Eren a stern look.  “No.  You stop that right now.  Stop being so selfish.  I’m not going to be okay!  You aren’t leaving me!”

Erwin and Mike ran into the room, flanked by Jean’s men.  “Fuck!  Eren!  Oh god is Jean dead?!” one of Jean’s men, Reiner, shouted.

The prince gave Erwin a desperate look.  “Help me!” he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  “Please!  Save him!”

Erwin nodded briskly, before turning to Mike.  “Go to the roof, get Hanji.  Meet us in the infirmary,” he instructed.  Mike nodded, before running off.   Erwin turned to Reiner.  “Sir, I know that you and your men must be very confused as to what has happened, as are we, but, at the moment, we all have the same common goal: keep Eren alive.  Will you help me?”

Reiner nodded.  “Yes, anything!”

“Alright,” Erwin said softly.  He motioned for Reiner and two other men to follow him over to Eren.  “Levi, step away from him now.”

Levi scrambled out of the way as Erwin instructed the others on where to pick Eren up.  Erwin told Levi to stay put, before they carried Eren away.  The prince began to sob harder, collapsing to his knees.  His heart ached and he felt like his world was ending.  Was this the end of it?  Was this his last day with Eren?

As a few of Jean’s men carried the dead man out of the room, a bald kid, a bit shorter than Levi, walked over to him.  The boy sat down next to Levi and wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders.  Oddly enough, Levi didn’t pull away.  All he needed then was a hug, even if it was from a complete stranger.

“He really loves you,” the boy said.  “I’ve never seen Eren stand up to someone like that before.  Not once in his life… Eren’s going to make it.  I’ve known him long enough to promise you that.”

Levi looked over at the boy, tears still streaming down his face.  “How can you promise that!” he snapped. “How can you know?”

The boy’s arm dropped and he shrugged.  “Because he’s my friend,” he replied. “I’m Connie, by the way.  Connie Springer.”  Connie held out his hand.

Levi shook the boy’s hand.  “Prince Levi Ackerman of Maria,” he replied hoarsely.

Connie’s eyes widened and he shouted, “I fuckin’ knew he’d marry a prince!”

The prince looked at Connie in shock.  “W-What?  No!  Eren and I aren’t married!  No, no, it’s not like that it all!  He’s just my boyfriend,” Levi explained.

Connie shrugged.  “Yeah but you’re going to marry him one day,” he replied with a grin.

Levi paused for a moment, before he nodded slowly.  “You are absolutely right,” he said with a warm smile.

* * *

Eren woke up blearily.  His vision was fuzzy and his ears were ringing.  His throat was scratchy and stung.  ‘Fuck,’ he thought to himself.  ‘I need water or something.  Christ, my mouth feels like I licked a damn cat.’

The young man sat up slowly, looking around the room.  Where the hell was he?  It certainly wasn’t his bedroom, he knew that.  He looked around at the bedside table to see a number of different bottles labeled with words Eren didn’t know.  It was only after a moment that Eren realized that the words were words from old magic language.

“Oh yeah…” he muttered softly, “I got shot… Fuck… I killed Jean.”

The brunette played the scene over in his head again.  He couldn’t decide if he was happy or terrified.  Grisha was bound to murder Eren himself when he found out about it.  Just the thought of it scared him even more, but he knew he had to be strong.  For Levi.  

Eren looked down at his abdomen, to find a shock.  He looked fine.  It looked as if nothing had happened.  “I hate Erwin, but sometimes I love him.”

“Don’t give him all of the credit.” Eren looked up to see Hanji strolling into the room.  “Someone had to dig that bullet out of you.  How are you feeling?”

Eren shrugged and smile softly.  “I feel fine,” he replied.

Hanji nodded slowly, checking Eren’s pulse and making sure everything was in order.  “Alright, get your little ass to your room then,” she told him.  “Levi refused to leave your bedside and we just got him to go to bed.”

“How long have I been out?” Eren asked.

“Only a few days,” Hanji answered.  “Now go.”

Eren grinned, before climbing out of the bed and rushing out of the room.  Once he was in the hall, he knew where he was, and began running to his room.  He barrelled down the hall and came to a skidding halt outside of his bedroom door.

After fixing his shirt (Eren noted that it was actually one of Levi’s jumpers) and smoothing down his hair, Eren pushed open the door.  The sight he came upon made his heart clench.  Levi was curled up on Eren bed, Eren’s cloak clutched in the prince’s hands.  His face wasn’t relaxed, but scrunched up in distress.

The brunette walked silently over to the prince.  He kneeled onto the bed and began kissing away all of his love’s stress, pressing sweet kisses to where his face was scrunched up.  Levi’s features began to soften before his eyes fluttered open.

“Eren…” he said breathlessly, before yanking Eren down into a bone crushing hug.  “Never scare me like that again.”

Levi began pressing sweet kisses all over Eren’s face.  A giggle escaped Eren and he pulled Levi into a bruising kiss.  “I love you so, so, so, so much,” Eren whispered.

Happy tears streamed down Levi’s cheeks as he pulled Eren closer.  “I love you too, brat.”


	11. Judgement Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it has been too long guys! I have been so busy, and I just got to write this and edit it while I had some free time in my hotel room. I tried to write a good chapter, but if it sucks please tell me so I can up my game. Don't expect the next chapter for a while. I won't get it up for another week or two. Sorry to tell you that, but that's the way it is. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> Talk to you in the next one~~~ <3

The sun beat down on the group of men riding on horseback towards the small town of Shingashina, melting the snow around them.  Most of the men were jolly and happy to be returning home, but only one seemed to be particularly out of sorts.  “I fucking hate riding on horseback,” the prince of Maria muttered.  “I also hate horses; but I really despise riding on horseback most of all.”

“Well sorry, your highness,” Reiner scoffed, with a shit eating grin on his face.  “Shingashina isn’t exactly know for it’s grand carriages, and our horses aren’t used to pulling anything.”

Levi shot the blond and icy glare.  “The horse isn’t going to give a fuck.  That’s what they’re bred to do, dumbass.”

Reiner shrugged, earning him a growl from the prince.  Eren couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped him.  Levi rolled his eyes, but shot his boyfriend a small smile; no matter what he said about the brat, Levi really did love him.

“When should we be arriving in Shingashina?” Connie asked.  “It’s hot and I need a nap...like ASAP.”

One of the other men from Shingashina, and Eren’s friend, Marco Bolt, glanced back at Connie.  “We should be at home in a few minutes, Connie,” he replied with a far too nice smile (Eren always figured Marco was too nice for his own good).  “Just be patient.”

“I don’t want to be patient,” Connie grumbled.  “I want to see Sasha.”

Levi turned to look at the young man.  “Who’s Sasha?” he asked, figuring it best to take an interest in his boyfriend’s friends.

A happy smile grew across Connie’s face.  “Only the most amazing girl in the world!” he said excitedly.  “She and I have been together since we were both fifteen.  I love her so much!”

A subtle smile ghosted Levi’s lips.  He felt that he could understand what Connie meant.  “What is she like?” Levi continued.

Connie chuckled and shook his head.  “Adorable.  Brown hair, brown eyes.  She’s got this thing for potatoes that can get kind of weird, but I love her anyway!  I suppose if you love someone you’re able to look past what makes them a little different.”

Eren looked over at Levi and murmured, “Yeah, I guess you can.”

“Hey!” Reiner called out, “We’re coming into town.”

Levi looked forward to see the small town of Shingashina coming in to view.  He had to admit, it was very beautiful.  Levi could see why Eren would miss such a stunning place.  All of the roofs were red, trees, that during the spring Levi imagined looked beautiful with leaves on them,  lined the roads.  All in all, it was a beautiful town.  In that moment, Levi swore that he would visit all of the towns under his reign.

When they arrived in the center of town, people began appearing from buildings to greet the men who had returned.  Some of them called out to Eren, and Levi could hear people asking who he was.  Instead of going to greet his friends though,  Eren quickly jumped off his horse and started sprinting towards his home.

“Eren!” Levi shouted.  “Hey, slow down- oh son of a bitch!”  The prince lept off his horse and began chasing after Eren.  “Brat!” he yelled.  “Would you slow down?!”

Eren didn’t slow down though.  He hauled ass up the hill and ran home, leaving Levi to try and keep up with him (which, with Levi’s short legs, it was not easy).  Eren was running so fast that he couldn’t stop when he reached the front the door and slammed into it.  

“Who’s there!”  boomed Grisha’s voice from inside.

The brunette groaned and pulled the front door open, his head pounding from hitting the door.  Eren could feel blood trickling down the side of his face.  “Hello, Grisha,” he muttered.

Grisha quickly rose from his spot at the kitchen table and walked over, shoving his son out onto the street and closing the door behind them.  Eren’s head hit the ground and he let out a gasp in pain, his vision going blurry for a moment.  

“You piece of shit,” Grisha snarled.   “You stupid whore!”  Grisha landed a kick to Eren’s gut, making the young man curl in on himself on the dirt road.  “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!”

Eren wheezed and tried to catch his breath.  “Please...stop…” he begged.  “Please...I can’t breathe.”

No amount of begging would stop Grisha’s wrath though.  The doctor landed another kick to his son’s side, before he was suddenly yanked back.  Grisha turned to see Levi standing behind him.  “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Grisha demanded.  

Levi’s eyes narrowed and he growled, “Lay off him.  Don’t make me have to do something,” he warned.

Grisha snarled and shoved Levi onto the ground before landing a kick to Levi’s side as well.  “Stay out of this, asshole,” he barked.  The doctor walked back over to Eren, who had barely gotten into a sitting position, and kicked him back onto his stomach.  

Eren cried out in pain.  “Levi, just leave!” he choked out, tears pooling in his eyes.  “You don’t need to see this.”

The door to Eren’s home was flung open to reveal Carla standing in the doorway.  A large bruise had formed on her cheek.  Eren couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips.  He wanted to think that Grisha wasn’t the cause of the bruise, but he knew not to lie to himself.

Levi looked from Carla to Eren to Grisha, before letting out a furious growl.  He pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Grisha.  Levi grabbed Grisha by the neck and shoved him to his knees.  

“Mrs. Jaeger,” he muttered, “take Eren and please go inside your home until I come to get you.” Carla nodded quickly, before helping Eren into the house and closing the door.  

Levi let out a sigh and released Grisha’s neck.  “Stay on the ground.” He pulled a gun out from his concealed holster and cocked it.  “You know Grisha,” he said nonchalantly, pacing around Grisha and looking down at him in disgust.  “I _really_ fucking hate abusers.  There are special places in hell for people like you.”

“Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!” Grisha repeated.  

A smirk grew across Levi’s face.  “I’m the prince of Maria, jackass.  Also known as your incredibly sexy son’s boyfriend.” Levi reached down and grabbed a handful of Grisha’s hair, before he started pulling the man to the center of town, Grisha howling in pain the entire time.

Grisha’s kicking and screaming started drawing people from their houses again.  He yelled things along the lines of “let me fucking go” and “I’ll fucking murder you” and also “you’re going to scalp me”.  Levi just rolled his eyes and ignored the animal.

‘I’m just putting an animal down,’ Levi thought to himself.  ‘He deserves it.  He hurts Eren.  He hurts his own wife.  God only knows what he’s done to his daughter.  He deserves it.’

When they reached the center of town, everyone gathered around to see what was going on.  Levi looked around at all of the people around him, before pulling Grisha to his knees and putting the barrel of the gun to Grisha’s head.  He couldn’t believe what he planned to do, surrounded by people he didn’t know.  They might never accept him into their world after this, but Grisha had to be stopped.  ‘It needs to be done.’

“Take you little ones away from here!” Levi called out.  “Keep them away from the windows.  I don’t want them to see this.”  Once the children had been cleared out, Levi continued, “My name is Levi Ackerman, the prince of Maria.”  The townsfolk began murmuring to themselves.  “I am Eren Jaeger’s...well, I’m his boyfriend.

“E-Eren...he was taken by my men, without my knowledge, and we were both held against our will, along with an elf named Petra.  We were able to leave and return here.  Eren ran off to see his mother, and I caught up only to find Dr. Jaeger here _beating_ Eren.  Eren’s mother came out from the house and she had a bruise on her face.  When was the last time anyone saw her?”

A tall young man with messy dark hair piped in.  “It’s been a few weeks.  Maybe a month,” he told Levi.

“Shut the fuck up, Hoover!” Grisha snarled.

Levi rolled his eyes again and slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Grisha’s head.  “Shut up!”  Levi looked back at the young man.  “What’s your name?”

The young man shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.  “Bertolt Hoover, Prince Ackerman,” he replied.

“Just call me Levi,” the prince replied.  “That goes for everyone here.”

Bertolt grinned.  “Thank you sir!  Please just call me Bertolt!”

Levi nodded, then let out a shaky breath, before looking back down at Grisha.  “Dr. Jaeger here also sent someone to assassinate me.  Now you’re probably wondering why I am telling you all of this, and the reason is simple.  It’s so you know why I did this.”

A loud bang echoed through town.  The townspeople let out gasps and some people ran back inside.  Blood sprayed across the ground.  The prince kneeled next to Grisha’s body.  He rolled the deadman over onto his back.

“I am sorry it had to end this way,” Levi murmured.  “You might be a piece of shit, but I swear I will make sure your family is safe.  You didn’t deserve them.”

Levi got to his feet and looked over at Reiner, dread on the young blonde’s face.  “You understand why, right?” he said hoarsely.

Reiner nodded slowly.  “You did it to protect them,” he murmured.  “I understand.  I just...I’ve never seen…”

“An execution?” Levi finished.  Reiner nodded.  “I have.  I had to execute my own uncle when I was only sixteen.”

The blonde, if possible, became even paler.  “Why?” he asked in shock.

Levi let out a sigh before murmuring, “My father was sick, he couldn’t care for himself and couldn’t run Maria.  My uncle came in to do it, and he started abusing our maids.  Hitting them, yelling at them...raping them.  It was like putting down a sick dog.”

Reiner gulped and rubbed his arm awkwardly.  “What do we do about the body?” he murmured.  

Levi shrugged and started walking back to the house.  “I don’t know,” he replied.  “Get it out of town though, and cover up the blood.  Burry, burn it for all I care.  Just get rid of it.”

On his walk back to the house, Levi felt his body becoming heavier and heavier.  The overwhelming sense of dread was making it hard to breathe.  How could he possibly explain to Eren and his mother that he just killed Grisha?

‘Now Eren doesn’t have a father either.’  Levi gasped for breath, before falling against a nearby building.  He slid down the building and put his head in his hands.  “What have I done?” he cried.  “Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

Levi heard someone sit down beside him.  He was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of Eren.  Tears began streaming down his cheeks.  “I’m s-so sorry!” Levi sobbed.  “I did it to protect you!”

Eren’s pulled Levi into his lap and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s head.  “I love you,” he whispered into Levi’s ear.

The prince shook his head.  “No, you can’t!” he cried.  “I’m a murderer, I killed your dad!  You can’t love me!”

The brunette hugged Levi tighter.  He began to realize there was more to learn about Levi than he already knew.  “I’m a murderer too, remember?” he replied.  “You’re scared.  I am too.”

“You killed to protect me,” Levi mumbled.  

Eren nodded.  “Yes, I did.  You killed to protect me too.  You did it to protect my family, and they’re your family too.”  Eren grinned and pressed a kiss to Levi’s head.  “I love you, Levi Ackerman.  I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Levi hugged Eren tightly.  “Never leave me.”

“Never.”

 

 


	12. The Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Okay...so I am a cheeky rat bastard. I already had a bit of this chapter written when I posted chapter 11....anyway...I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Also, I have my next chapter in the works (sneak peak sort of thing, it starts in a laundry mat!). Woohooo! Enjoy this chapter guys!
> 
> Love you all~~ <3

Two Months Later…

The nightmares still hadn’t gone away.  Not for Levi or Eren.  Both of their dreams were still plagued by the nightmares of the men they had killed.  Seeing their lifeless eyes, the blood on the floor.  All of it fueled for a mess of PTSD; but they were able to maintain it by sticking together.  

‘Cheesy,’ Levi thought to himself as he basked in the warmth of the March sun, ‘but true.’

Eren’s family, Hanji, Eld, Petra, Eren, and Levi were having a picnic at Levi’s castle.  The gardens were always beautiful this time of the year (Levi had even taken Erwin on as the full time gardener, knowing the blonde had a fondness for it).  The flowers were in bloom and the fruit on the trees was starting to ripen.  Everything was perfect, accept-

Levi let out four sneezes, causing Carla, who was sitting next to him to laugh.  Levi, Carla, and Eld were sitting and watching everyone else play a game of tag.  “Goodness!” Carla cried.  “You have quite the allergies, my dear.”

The prince shrugged.  “There’s hardly anything to do about it,” he replied.  “Hanji’s tried everything.”

Carla thought for a moment, before saying, “I have a home remedy that might help.  If you’d like it, of course.”

Levi nodded slowly.  “I would like that a lot, Mrs. Jaeger.”

“Oh, Levi!” Carla sighed.  “I keep telling you to just call me Carla.  There’s no need to be so formal about it.”

The prince nodded again, and the two sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the other’s play, before Levi said, “Mrs. Jae- Carla, I would like to think that all of us have grown very close in the last few months.”

“Yes, I believe we have,” Carla replied.  “You know, I haven’t seen Eren so happy in a long time.  He’s always bragging about you, Levi.”

Levi smiled shyly and nodded softly.  “I love him so much, Carla,” he said, choking up a bit.  “I really didn’t ever think I would find him in my life.”

Carla smiled understandingly to Levi.  “Yes, you do,” she replied.  “I can see it in your eyes.”

The prince hesitated for a moment, before asking softly, “Carla...would...would you give me your blessing?”

A look of complete shock and joy grew across Carla’s face.  “Oh, Levi!” she cried in a hushed tone.  “Of course I will, dear!”  Carla pulled Levi into a quick hug.  “Eren is going to be so happy!”

"Congratulations, Prince Ackerman," Eld piped in.

Levi couldn’t help the grin on his face.  “Thank you, Carla.  That means more to me than you’ll ever know.  Would mind if I…?”

Carla had to hold back an ecstatic squeal.  "Oh, Levi!  You're such a romantic!  Go, go!  I can't wait to see the look on my baby's face!"

The prince smiled again, before standing up.  Eren had his back turned to Levi, so Levi was easily able to sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his brat's waist.  Eren let out a squeak, then turned and started giggling.

"Levi!" he laughed.  "That wasn't funny!  You nearly gave me a heart attack, you nerd!"

Levi grinned and shook his head.  "Then why are you laughing so hard?" he questioned.

Eren shrugged and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.  "Because you make me happy, of course."

Hanji made a gagging noise and shouted, "Gross!  Get a room you two!"

Levi sighed and shook his head.  He slipped his hand into his pants pocket and said, "You're absolutely sure that I make you happy?"

Eren nodded.  "Yes of course," he replied with a smile.  "What kind of question is that- why are you kneeling?"

Levi felt himself choke up and he kneeled in the grass and pulling the engagement ring out from his pocket.  Eren gasped and felt tears pool in his eyes.  The others gasped and Hanji let out an excited, and ear piercing, squeal.

"Eren," Levi said softly, "I...I can't even put into words how much I love you.  I've always tried my best to make sure you knew that though, because you are the greatest thing to ever have happened to me.  I honestly cannot imagine my life without you."

Eren felt tears slipping down his cheeks.  "I can't imagine my life without you either," he murmured.

Levi gasped for breath and looked down at the ground, then continued, "Fuck Eren, I mean, I almost lost you a few months ago," he said, trying to hold in the tears.  "I felt like I was dying.  You almost being gone forever hurt more than anything else in the world.  So...I don't want to let you go anymore."

Levi looked up at Eren and held the ring out for Eren to see.  It was a gold band, with intricate vines carved into it, and a small emerald in the center.  Eren let out another gasp and tried to contain his tears.

"Eren Jaeger," Levi said quietly, "the absolute love of my life, the only person I could ever see myself growing old with, having a family with, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Through his tears and gasped for breath, Eren nodded quickly and managed to say, "Yes, of course."

The others let out applause and cheers and Levi stood up and slipped the ring into Eren's finger.  He pulled his now sobbing boyfriend into his arms, trying to calm his own emotions.  "Thank you," Levi whispered to Eren.

Eren pressed a soft kiss to Levi's lips.  "It's either both of us or nothing."


	13. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?! Only one chapter left?! No! Say it isn't so! Don't worry though, everyone, the final chapter isn't going to rushing out any time soon. I still need to start chapter 14 and finish chapter 1 of my next multi chapter fic, which is currently untitled. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Bye-bye~~~

Eren stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, admiring his outfit.  He turned in a circle and smiled brightly.  His outfit was something similar to what he wore on Levi’s birthday.  It consisted of a white dress shirt, under a form fitting white vest with gold buttons, gold bow tie, a white tailcoat with gold accents and gold epaulets, white trousers, and white boots.  Eren’s favorite part though, was the small white veil only covering half of his face, pinned down by a gold rose in his hair.

“Eren!” Carla gushed.  “You looked absolutely stunning, darling.”

A blush grew across Eren’s face as he turned to face his mother.  “Thank you,” he said with a shy smile.  “Do you think Levi is going to like it?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and nodded.  “The stupid bastard is practically addicted to you,” she muttered.  “Of course he’s going to love it.  Now, Mom and I are going to get our seats.  Don’t trip!”

“Bye, love!” Carla called out as she was lead away by her daughter.

Petra rose from the stool she had been sitting on and started adjusting his tie and veil. “You feeling well?” she asked.

Eren nodded nervously.  “Y-Yes,” he murmured, “I’m just incredibly nervous.”

The elf let out a sweet laugh and replied, “Well, you’re about to become king.  It’s an incredibly nerve wracking thing to think about.”

The brunette shrugged.  “It’s not even that,” he said.  “I’m worried I’ll mess up this marriage somehow.  That I will do something stupid and ruin everything.”

Petra patted the side of Eren’s face and said, “Now you stop thinking like that.  It’s not worth your time.”  A smile grew across Petra’s face.  “Okay!  Some advice!  Chin up, shoulders back, stand up straight, smile, and remember that everyone in those aisles are about to be under your rule.”

Eren felt his face pale. “Petra!” he whined.  “That didn’t help me at all!”

She beamed and patted Eren on the shoulder.  “You’ll do fine,” she assured him.

Hanji stuck her head into the room and said, “We’re ready for him.”

The soon-to-be king felt himself growing incredibly nauseous as he was lead to the ballroom doors.  His breathing became more rapid and he felt ready to faint.  ‘Just don’t vomit,’ he told himself.

Eren heard music playing from inside the room, and the doors were pulled open.  Gasps from people in the aisles filled the room, but Eren’s eyes were fixed on Levi.  After taking a deep breath and putting a smile on his face, Eren began walking down the aisle.

The aisles were filled with people Eren did and did not know.  He immediately spotted Mikasa, his mom, and Armin.  Eren also spotted Connie and Sasha, Hanji, Petra, Eld, Reiner, Bertolt, among several other people from Shingashina; but it was Levi who stole the show.

The young prince sported a white dress shirt and a gold vest, a white jacket similar to Eren’s, white pants, and black boots.  His hair had been freshly trimmed and his undercut cleaned up.  Eren felt himself choke up slightly at the sight of his fiance.  He couldn’t believe he was marrying such a wonderful man.

_Eren approached the bars and started to shake them.  “Let me out of here, you short bastard!” he demanded._

_The Prince leaned against the wall beside Eren’s cloak and sighed.  “No,” he muttered.  “I’m Prince Levi Ackerman, by the way.  Thanks for asking, asshole.  Now, I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”_

Maybe Levi wasn’t exactly perfect at first, he was certainly rough around the edges, but once Eren got past the tough exterior, Levi was the nicest people Eren knew.

_“Listen,” Levi murmured, “I get that you don’t want to be here.  Even I don’t want to fucking be here.  I also get that you want to be with your family, again so do I._

_“I don’t choose to keep people here, Eren.  Fuck, this would never have happened if it was my choice...but it isn’t.  Mike and Erwin do it, because they think they are keeping me safe.  It’s so fucking messed up and I despise it._

_“One time we let someone go, they brought their men and attempted to kill me.  That’s when Mike and Erwin made the call to start keeping people who see me.” Levi let out a bitter, humorless laugh.  “Goddammit...the irony is that I really just want to die.”_

_Levi glanced over his shoulder at Eren. He had stopped crying and was lying completely still.  “I don’t want to be here, Eren.  I don’t want to be on this fucking earth anymore.  My friends would never let that happen though…”_

_The prince let out a long sigh and put his head in his hands.  “I want us to get along, Eren.  Life will be so much fucking simpler if we do.  I don’t want you to resent me...I can’t make this go away.”_

Eren felt himself begin to choke up and had to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.  Even then, Levi really did love him.  Eren was just too blind to see the elephant in the room.

_“Wait…” Eren said slowly.  “So you’re telling me that I am supposed to sit on the other side of the room?”_

_The prince nodded.  “Yes, that is how it is usually done,” he said._

_“Well that’s just stupid,” Eren said, before taking the seat right beside Levi.  “It’s bullshit that I should sit so far away.  I won’t be able to hear a damn word you say.”_

_A smirk creeped across Levi’s face and he shook his head in disbelief.  “Whatever you want, brat,” he muttered._

__

The brunette was overwhelmed with a sense of love and joy, though the walk down the aisle seemed to take ages.  All he wanted to do was hold Levi in his arms and never let go ever again.

_A soft sniffling noise caught Eren’s attention.  He looked over to see Levi with his head tucked down, avoiding Eren’s gaze.  Eren hesitated, not sure what to do, before he decided, ‘Fuck it,’ and pulled Levi into a hug._

_“It’s okay,” Eren murmured softly. “You can cry.  I can only imagine how you feel.  It must feel like hell rests on your shoulders.”_

_Levi’s arms wrapped themselves loosely around Eren’s waist.  Eren could feel Levi’s tears seeping through his shirt. “Why are you being nice to me?” the prince sniffled pitifully._

_Eren sighed and rested his chin on the top of Levi’s head.  “Because I get it now...you’re just as scared as I am.  No one deserves to be alone when they're hurting.”_

_“Thank you, Eren,” the cursed prince murmured._

_“Always.”_

Levi had always trusted Eren.  Maybe not from the very beginning, but Levi let his walls down around Eren.  The tears that Eren tried to hold back started slipping down his cheeks.  He felt ridiculous, but he loved Levi so much that it hurt.

_“Okay,” he said softly, “open your eyes.”_

_Eren’s emerald orbs slipped open, then widened as he looked at the ballroom.  Levi smiled as he watched Eren’s face.  He could understand the man’s amazement.  The ceiling of the ballroom ceiling was made completely of glass, showing the night’s sky.  The floors were a polished granite, and along the walls were pillars etched with gold.  It was hard to believe that such a place existed in the otherwise dreary castle._

_Eren turned to Levi, in a complete loss for words, so Levi held out his hand and asked, “May I have this dance?”_

__

Eren gasped for breath and he heard several “awes” throughout the crowd.  He couldn’t stop the watery smile on his face.

_Emerald eyes turned up to look at the prince.  They glistened with tears and disbelief.  “You stupid asshole!” Eren sobbed as Levi climbed down the tree.  “I thought you were dead!  I thought you were gone!  I-I thought you h-hated m-me…”_

_Levi pulled Eren into his arms as his lover began to sob.  “Shh...shh...it’s okay,” he murmured, petting Eren’s head.  “It’s okay.  I could never hate you.  I’m so sorry.  I shouldn’t have just left like that.  God only knows how much that hurt you.  Please forgive me.  I love you so much.”_

_“I-I love you too!” Eren cried._

_Levi pressed a soft kiss to the top of Eren’s head.  “I’ll never leave you again, Eren,” he whispered.  “Never again.”_

Eren wiped the tears off his cheeks and felt his heart swell at the loving look of Levi’s face.  How could Eren possibly be worthy of someone so wonderful?  Things like this only happened in fairytales.

_Levi looked around at the trees and murmured, “I haven’t seen these big ass trees in the daylight in so long.”_

_A giggle escaped Eren and he replied thoughtfully, “They are quite pretty big ass trees though.”_

_A warm smile grew across Levi’s face and he pressed a kiss to the top of Eren’s head.  “They aren’t as pretty as you are,” he whispered._

_Eren blushed furiously and buried his face into Levi’s shoulder.  “Oh my god, that was so sappy!”_

_Levi laced his fingers between Eren’s and rested his chin on the top of his lover’s head.  “I love you so much, Eren.”_

_Eren wrapped his arms his Levi and pulled him closer.  “I love you too.”_

They had, easily, one of the sappiest relationships ever.  Eren reached the front of the aisle, and Levi instantly pulled Eren into his arms.  “Are you okay?” Levi whispered softly.

Eren nodded rapidly and wiped at his face again.  “Yes,” he murmured, “I’m just so happy!”

Levi beamed and pressed a kiss to Eren’s cheek.  “Well, King Ackerman,” he said sweetly, “let’s make this official.”

****  
  



	14. The End

Ten Years Later…

 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Eren finished, closing the large book in his lap.  He smiled down at four children sitting around him.  The brunette was happy, but also sad, because none of the children were his own.

The first was Ella, the daughter of Connie and Sasha.  She was a beautiful young girl, with long blonde hair, that even grown women were envious of.  Two of the other children were the adopted sons of Reiner and Bertolt, Henry and Eric.  This made Eren even more ridiculously jealous.  Reiner and Bertolt had been married half the time of Eren and Levi, yet they already had two wonderful children.  Even Armin had an adopted daughter named Jasmine!

Eren knew that jealousy was an incredibly unattractive trait in a person, but he couldn’t help it.  He and Levi were always busy with traveling and running a kingdom that they never got to just settle down and have a family.  It was one of the few things Eren thought he could do, but now he was twenty-nine, and the odds kept looking slimmer and slimmer.  

He didn’t resent Levi for this.  Eren knew what he was getting himself into when he married Levi, but, more times than not, he found himself questioning his decision.  If he had settled down with someone else, hell, if he had even settled down with Jean, he would have a family, his own children.

All of these thoughts went away though, the second Eren saw Levi walking down the road, towards him.  “Hello, love,” Levi hummed, wrapping his arms around Eren and pressing a kiss to his husband’s head.

“Levi!  Levi!” the children cried.

The king looked up and smiled, “Yes?”

“Is Eren’s story true?” Henry asked sceptically.

Levi nodded and crouched down to be at level with the children.  “Every single word is absolutely true.

“No it’s not!” Eric laughed.  “People can turn into wolfs!”

“Yeah!” the children agreed, before bursting into giggles and running off to play in town.

Levi shook his head and sighed as he sat down on the log next to Eren.  “Brats,” he muttered.

Eren smiled and pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek.  “They’ll understand one day,” he murmured.  “Right now, for them, magic is just a fairytale...it’s probably safer that way.”

“Well,” Levi said, “when we have kids, I am ingraining it into their tiny minds that magic is fucked up shit sometimes, but it can also be really good too, so they shouldn’t fear it.”

Eren glanced up at his husband.  “You want kids?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” Levi replied.

“They’d make messes,” Eren reminded him.

Levi nodded slowly.  “Yes… but they would be our messes.”

“Well then, I would love to father children with you, King Levi Ackerman of Maria,” Eren said with a grin on his face.

Levi smiled back.  “As would I, King Eren Ackerman of Maria.”

Eren pressed a quick kiss to Levi’s lips.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> This little note is going to be a lot different than my usual ones. I am going to try to keep it a bit more mature, because this is important for you to read and hear. 
> 
> Words cannot explain how grateful I am for each one of you. Every time you clicked on, read, or shared this fic, really made a difference. Your comments were amazing and helpful, and I feel as if I have grown as a writer and a person.
> 
> You helped me learn to accept criticism and advice from other people, and you didn't yell at me or get angry when I made a mistake, so thank you for that... it's one of the first times I've experienced so many helpful people, instead of people telling me how wrong my writing is, and that I should just stop writing a fic.
> 
> I have had people tell me that, on a different fic, and on a different website. It was embarrassing and hurtful, and I just deleted the comments because it was easier to ignore the problem than face it head on. So thank you all for being understanding and being helpful.
> 
> I also have to thank the wonderful luna_trancy, because if she had never written Threads of a Fairy Tale, I would never have been inspired to write this. Having her comment on my fic and actually talk to me is just... it blows my mind and amazes me.
> 
> As I write this the fic is at 4589 hits, and 344 kudos. I can only hope that the number goes up a bit, but, if it doesn't, that is still a staggering amount of people. It almost frightens me a bit, and I hope this last chapter did the fic justice.
> 
> Sadly, I did say that the first chapter of my next fic would go up as the same day as the last chapter of this one. I regret to say that that won't be happening. I lost the inspiration and the drive to right the next one, so I am waiting for that spark again. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> I don't want to write something I won't be proud of, post it, and expect people to like it. That's not me, that's not who I am. So my next fic may be a while, but I hope some of you come back to read it.
> 
> Alright, to summarize, thank you for all of the love and support. You mean the world to me and I loved going on this adventure with you all. My next fic will probably be a while, but do expected.
> 
> As always, I love you all, and I will speak to you in the next one.
> 
> Bye-bye! <3


End file.
